Against The Grain
by Sintar
Summary: When Sarah decides college isn't for her, she happens to run into one seriously changed Goblin King. But that's just it, he's no longer the Goblin King, and he's interested in being friends. What does Sarah do? What any self respecting girl would do...
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own Labyrinth or any of the characters here in described they belong to Jim Henson Co.

**Against the Grain**

"Finally." Sarah sighed as she packed the last box in her dorm room. After 2 years she knew that perhaps college wasn't her forte. She felt trapped and she knew she had to get out of here as soon as possible. As she packed up the last of her items in her satchel she looked across the room at the books on the kitchen counter. Sarah sighed again.

"Shit, I forgot about you guys." She spoke aloud to her lonely dorm room with white walls stained with poster outlines and pin holes."Well come on feet, let's sell these books to the only good place in this town."

Her favorite bookstore was just down the street from the campus. She walked since it was a nice cool early evening, she added a purple knitted scarf to go with her ensemble in case it got colder. As soon as she opened the door to the bookstore the fresh hint of coffee wafted across her nose, shortly after the unforgettable smell of new and used books. She smiled.

"Hello, I would like to return these two books, I will not be needing them." The cashier smiled.

"Sure one moment I have to get a manager to do it. Would you like to look around while waiting, I can do the return and then find you?"

"Yah, okay that's fine."

"Your name maam?"

"Sarah, Sarah Williams."

She looked over the fantasy section like she always did. Nothing new or interesting to look at so she decided to walk over to the cafe.

"Grande Chai Tea please?"

Sarah was waiting for her drink when she looked over at the sitting area, her eyes not focusing on anyone in particular ran across a wild bit of blond hair, sprouting from the top of a newspaper. She refocused and looked again. She shook her head. 'No, couldn't be, God Sarah get a grip' She thought.

"Grande Chai Miss?"

Sarah picked up the warm cup and smelled the delicious contents before taking a dainty sip. As she was finishing her second sip the man with the wild blond hair moved the paper to change the page. Most unfortunate for Sarah, for her cup jumped up again, spilling hot Chai on her upper lip.

"Oh, Owe!"She protested, removing remnants of the tea from her lower chin.

She quickly looked again at the man in the chair. He met her eyes and smiled. Sarah froze. 'My God it is him, besides the markings being gone, no one smiles like that!'

She walked over to him and whispered politely, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm reading the newspaper, what does it look like?" He answered.

Sarah rolled her eyes. 'Of course he would be perfectly at ease as he always is, as if this was an everyday occurance.'

Sarah took the seat across from his. She watched him place his news paper in his lap. He was dressed in what could be regarded for the times as normal clothes; slacks, black boots, and nice gray dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, revealing a nice view of his slim muscled forearms. He looked good, too good.

"Come here often?" She asked sarcastically as she flopped down.

"Actually yes, funny I've never run into you before."

"Yes, funny isn't it?" Sarah raised an eyebrow. Not that she'd been practicing that particular move of his for years or anything.

"So, are you going to answer my question?" She pressed once again. It was a logical question, she simply wanted to know why the Goblin King was sitting drinking tea and reading the wall street journal as if it was perfectly normal.

"I believe I already answered that question." He answered then gracefully took a sip of his tea, not even glancing in her direction.

"Don't you have a kingdom to run or goblins to rule over or something?"

Jareth looked right at her and smirked. "Not anymore. I am no longer what I once was."

He always had to be so damned cryptic.

"What?!" 'What? Sarah, that's all you could come up with, real intelligent.'

Jareth leaned in his chair towards her, "I am no longer a King, nor am I the ruler of the Labyrinth."

Sarah mouthed the word 'Oh'. Quickly she shook from her amazement and moved in closer.

"Well why is that?

"I retired, it is rather boring taking care of Goblins and ruling over a giant maze that doesn't listen to anyone as it is."

"I see."

"No, you don't, but you can try."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him. "I see your attitude hasn't changed after all these years."

"And neither has your temper, you get so angry so easily, it's delightfully enjoyable". He smiled as he crossed his long legs.

The cashier interrupted her brief staring and gave her the money for her return."Oh thank you!"

Sarah stood up and placed the cash in her purse. "Well although it has been a most _interesting_ conversation with you Jareth, I must be on my way." She didn't want to leave just yet, she wanted to know why in all the world he chose this place to read a damn news paper that had nothing to do with the underground or magic or anything that was very him. But the stubborn side won out and she began to walk away.

"Ah Sarah, you left your tea love." He was looking at her with a peaceful serene look upon his face, no malice, no snarkyness, just pleasant, which was very distracting for in all her memories it wasn't there and so it was fresh and new and inviting and. She needed to stop. And did he use the word love? She really hated liking him say that, really hated it.

She walked over and gently picked up her tea. She tipped her head as she raised her cup towards him in some gesture she thought after was really lame and began again, to walk away.

"Might I ask why you were returning those books?" Sarah stopped. She should have just kept walking, but that would have been rude, he was merely asking a question. But why was he even interested in the first place? He hadn't been very social 5 minutes ago. She really shouldn't give a damn, who cares what he thought? She could turn around tell him it was none of his business and be on her merry way.

The inquisitive part of Sarah won over and she walked back towards him. She looked down at him and narrowed her eyes once again. "Not that it's any of you're business but I am quitting school, happy?" "And on another note, I find it very strange that after 8 years you literally appear out of nowhere and I am supposed to think that this is all completely coincidental". Sarah was flustered and her temper had risen slightly. Leaving a faint bit of color to her cheeks and a feathered heat across her skin. She now wished she'd left the scarf at home.

Jareth slowly removed the newspaper from his lap and uncrossed his legs. His face tilted to one side as he regarded her carefully. He smiled and rose from his seat, and suddenly Sarah was looking up at the rather tall Goblin, err, Ex-Goblin King.

Gracefully Jareth bowed and placed his hand toward Sarah in what could only be explained as a hand shake gesture.

"Sarah, I apologize for my mannerisms, they were undoubtedly most disconcerting for you, I forget myself sometimes, especially with someone who once bested me, and someone I had a most delightful time teasing." Sarah wasn't sure to be flattered, in awe, or upset, had he insulted her yet apologized all in one sentence? He had that similar smirk upon his face but he seemed most sincere at the same time. How was that possible? Must be a Jareth thing.

Sarah was shocked into silence, Jareth's hand still presented itself in front of her and she quickly noticed that he had no gloves on. She gave her moment of shock to observe his delicate and gracefully long fingers. She was thinking Jareth did many things gracefully. Which she liked and abhorred, because it was everything she was not.

"Please, sit with me." He removed his hand and Sarah sat down dumbfounded.

"Now, why have you decided to quit school?" He asked bringing her quickly back to attention.

"I...I." Sarah looked at him. "I don't belong here." She quickly finished.

"You don't?"

"No, I don't, and why do you care?"

"Well, I don't know but I find it interesting."

"Interesting, and why is that?"

"Well I quit being the Goblin King because I didn't think I belonged. At first I thought I did, but after you, and several other realizations, I thought perhaps this isn't for me."

'Why the hell is he telling me all this? And why am I sucking it up like, like, well a sucker?!'

Sarah starting thinking about what he expressed and suddenly laughed.

"Your laughing at me."

Sarah shook her head, "No, no not at all, actually I was laughing because I felt the same way. About college anyway."

"What have you planned to do now?"

"Why are you asking me these questions? I mean I beg your pardon but I find it really strange that after all this time, your here, talking to me in some socially acceptable way like we don't have any kind of history or unanswered questions."

Jareth sat in silence for a moment and Sarah struggled to continue.

"I, don't mean unanswered questions, I mean I know that at the time you were only doing your job and that you didn't really steal my brother. And the other things as well. I suppose it doesn't really matter anymore since you aren't the Goblin King." She was rambling and she hated herself.

He smiled. "Well, Sarah has grown up." She frowned. "In some areas." He added with a sexy smirk. Yes it was sexy.

"How about this Sarah, I will be honest with you, if you are honest with me. I decree that both of us only answer questions we feel comfortable with and no others. We can start fresh. Like the past never happened. I am just Jareth DaNan and you are Sarah Williams. How does that sound?"

"Before I agree to these terms, why are you so interested in having a relationship with me, and when I mean relationship I define it as two people occasionally having a general conversation, for that is what you're thinking right? Am I correct in this analysis? Also I would like to know why you're here of all the places you could possibly be?" She felt that covered enough to satisfy her, for now. She didn't like agreeing to the whole not answering questions if we weren't comfortable part, she felt he wasn't doing that for her so much as for himself, never the less she agreed, because she desperately wanted to know more about this mysterious situation and what it meant.

"I will answer both your questions. First I will answer your second question. I am here because you donated the very last copy of the Labyrinth to this particular bookstore. I was not aware that you would be in this store at the particular time that I was in here, and after purchasing the Labyrinth I became rather fond of this little store and have been enjoying at my leisure some quiet time within it's confines. And as to being interested in a relationship with you, purely platonic of course, I would like to start fresh, besides you hardly knew the Goblin King as it was, can you honestly tell me you can know anyone after a few hours of being in onces presence, unless they left quite the impression upon you." He smirked at this. "The man you knew me as in the Labyrinth is not the man I am today. In fact, all I do know is that I am Jareth DaNan, and I am no longer a King, and I am enjoying every moment of it."

Sarah was mesmerized. "Okay deal."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I've finally done it, and I am happy with this one. It's going to be a bit of fluff, because that's what I know how to write. So I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. I will update soon. I know I started another one earlier but had not figured out the plot ahead of time, and so thus it went no where. But this one has an ending, a good one I hope. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Notice: This story contains much fluff and sappyness. Just wanted to remind you..._

*I do not own Labyrinth or any characters discussed within-all is owned by Jim Henson Co.

**Chapter 2**

After listening to his eloquent speech she decided to mull over a few things. He sat still watching her intently, his lips were slightly turned up at the corners, almost like that time in the ballroom, but, she didn't want to think about that.

"Why did you want the book, you could have just asked for it?"

"It was safe until you gave it away. It was not for anyone else to see."

"Oh. Why is that?"

"Because Sarah, it was made for you."

"Why was it made for me?"

"Ask another question." He smiled. Cryptic, again. She huffed a little. But she had agreed so she sighed and asked another question.

"Do you still have, umm, you know?" She made silly hand gestures.

"Do I have magic?" He smiled, brows drawn together.

"Yes."

"I do."

"Well that must be convenient."

"I suppose it can be; I do not know what it's like to be without it."

"Wow. So are you living here in town?"

"For now I am. I was thinking of relocating."

"Have you thought of where?"

"I hadn't really decided that as of yet, perhaps you have an idea?"

"Me, why would you want my opinion, you've probably been everywhere, haven't you?"

"Not at all, I have been many places yes, but never for more then a few moments."

"Ah, well then, wow, I have no idea, there are so many places you could go, I mean money really isn't an issue is it?"

"No it isn't." He smiled.

"Another convenience." She muttered.

"I suppose." He laughed in a whisper. "Sarah, if you could go anywhere, where would you go? Somewhere you could never afford, but would love to see, just once?"

Sarah thought carefully. "Well, I think I would go to Japan. I've never been there, I heard the gardens are beautiful, and I've always wanted to go to the beautiful festivals there." She smiled satisfied with her choice.

Jareth raised his eyebrows, he seemed honestly surprised. "I would have never guessed."

"What did you think I would choose, somewhere like Ireland or England?"

"No much to drab." He laughed. "Actually I was thinking you would want to see more of the underground or something more fantastic."

"And I've placed all your preconceived notions right out the door. I like that."

"Yes, shame on me, 8 years gains much change."

"Maybe for me, by the way, how old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I do not, but I have a request, would you mind joining me for dinner, it's getting rather dark and it is far denser in population then it was earlier in here?"

Sarah looked up towards the windows and noticed that indeed the sun had gone down. Who would have known hours had flown by? Sarah was enjoying herself immensely.

"Uh sure, but I'm not really dressed for anything fancy." She looked down at her boot cut jeans and long sleeved shirt and scarf. She had to admit her jacket looked posh enough, but she couldn't keep that on during dinner.

"Do not worry yourself; there is a pizza parlor just down the street. I've heard their Chicago style is excellent, formal attire not necessary." He flashed bright smile at the prospect.

His smiles were contagious. She raised her brows and nodded.

As they walked outside down the street Sarah laughed out loud.

"There go my preconceived assumptions again, because I would never have thought you liked pizza?"

"Neither would I." He laughed. She glanced at him from beside her. He smelled of cloves and musk with pine and his hair was shorter then she remembered, but still as wild on top. His face was missing the typical markings, but his eyes still held their mismatched blue fire.

"Jareth?" She blushed when she said his name, it felt strange to her.

He smiled down at her. "Yes?"

"Where are your markings?"

"Ah yes, my markings, yes when I decided to traverse Aboveground, I felt it would be in my best interest to mask my markings."

"Does everyone have markings like you?"

"Only the nobility do."

"So you were born into your station?"

"I was."

Sarah frowned, he didn't seem to be answering her questions, well in all fairness he was, and perhaps she wasn't being very specific.

"So when you decided to, retire, did you give up your station also."

"Yes."

"Wow, that must have been difficult, was your family disappointed?"

"It wasn't difficult, and yes my family was very disappointed, more like shocked," he laughed. "No one has ever retired from their station so abruptly without an heir."

"Did you get in trouble?"

"No, actually at first they wanted to punish me, but they saw no reason to, I was an enigma within my own race. The Goblin throne has now been given to my sister, who is actually rather fond of it."

"My family is horribly disappointed in me right now. That's why I moved to an apartment on the other side of town."

"You're not going back home?"

"Nope, I was only in the neighborhood because I was cleaning the last remnants of items from my old dorm room."

"Did you have any friends in college?"

"No I don't, although, I never really attempted to make any." She explained.

Jareth slowed his pace and opened the door to the small parlor, he placed his hand on the small of her back as he ushered her in. She couldn't help the delightful chill that ran down her spine with his gentle touch.

A man at the counter gestured for them to sit anywhere they like. Jareth chose a small booth in the corner. It was comfortable, cozy, secluded. She really shouldn't think about being in such close proximity to him. This was purely a platonic relationship she reminded herself.

Sarah removed her coat and looked over the menu.

"Have you been here before?" He asked.

"Actually no I haven't, but people from College prefer New York style pizza, so it's not as popular as some of the other pizzerias."

Sarah began looking over the menu. "The pizza's are like whole meals, would you care to share one?"

"Of course."

"How about something easy, like fresh tomato's and cheese?" She offered.

"Sound's perfect."

The waiter came by and Jareth and Sarah ordered their drinks. He asked her more questions about school and why she was leaving and she asked more questions about what he had been up to the last 8 years, he was as brief with his answers as he could be. Soon the pizza arrived. Sarah could not quite wrap her mind around the fact that she was sitting in a pizza parlor eating with the Goblin King...wait he wasn't a king anymore. After they finished eating Jareth offered to walk Sarah home.

Sarah began to unlock her door, she paused, "Would…would you like to come in, I think I have some coffee to offer you?"

Jareth smiled. "Although I've already had some coffee, I would love to come in."

Sarah blushed, completely forgetting where they initially met and opened her dark and cold dorm room.

"You live with no one else?" He suddenly asked.

"Nope it was vacant when I arrived here, and has been ever since; a lot of the dorms are around here. Most people like the freedom of living in their own apartments."

"I see. Well it must be nice to have a room all to yourself."

"Oh yes it was, it would have been nice to afford to go to school and have an apartment, but that was not in my check book, and besides I was really over school."

Jareth was admiring the way she ran around the room picking up little things here and there. It was amusing to see her so frazzled. He sat in a chair next to a large box as she moved.

"Sarah, please relax, it's alright you can sit down now."

She looked up at him in surprise. "Oh well I was trying to remember where I put that coffee maker?"

He smiled and conjured a crystal. Sarah's eyes widened and she smiled. The crystal orb began to glow a beautiful blue color, then in a poof of glitter a porcelain tea pot with two cups appeared on top of the box Jareth had been hovering his orb around. Steaming tea was pouring itself into the two cups.

"Do you take any sugar or cream?" He asked.

Sarah just stood in awe for a moment. It had been so long since she'd seen his magic, or any magic at all for that matter. "Oh yes I will take some sugar please, one spoonful." She smiled as she kneeled down next to the magical tea set.

Silently she took a sip of her tea and smiled. "Wow this is wonderful!"

"Thank you." He smiled.

"I've never seen you conjure tea before."

"That's because we only saw each other for perhaps a total of 30 minutes, and if that much, and in that time I believe you only saw me create a few crystals in that entire time."

Sarah thought about what he said. It was true. And embarrassed her, she was now wondering how this man could have left such an impression upon her if they only were in each others company for less then 30 minutes.

"Sarah you were 15 at the time. I think the Labyrinth would make an impression on anyone."

"How did you? You can't…also…"

"Read minds, no. But I can understand body language and you were blushing, and as attractive as it was, I knew what you were thinking, of course, I could have been completely wrong too."

"No…you were right on target, which was scary but true." No, it was down right frightening to her, she thought it was real sly he said Labyrinth instead of himself, or maybe he genuinely thought she meant the labyrinth as a whole.

"So where do you live, Jareth?"

"I live in the old Brownstone district on Holland Street."

"Not too far from the town's library."

"Yes that's correct. The library is a constant sanctuary for me. Alas there was some type of staff function and so it was closed for the evening so I decided to come to the second place I enjoyed in this town, the University Library."

"They always did make great coffee."

"Well I wouldn't say great, but it is of a better flavor than your typical coffee shop I would say."

She silently laughed and a great pause came between them. After some time Jareth rose from the chair and set down his tea cup.

"Well it's getting late and I assume you have a very big day ahead of you tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I do. This is my last night in this place. Tomorrow the movers come and I'll be…thankfully away from this place."

"I must be going then."

"Of course, ok." Sarah followed him to the door. She watched him walk out the door and her mind was running a mile a minute, she was so afraid this would be the last time she would see him. She wanted to say something, she wanted to grab him and hold him there until she figured out exactly why she had the impulse to do so.

He gracefully turned around and smiled while his hand caught the door.

"Sarah?"

Her eyes jumped to his.

"Yes?"

"Might I inquire upon you tomorrow evening, perhaps help you with unpacking?"

"Sure that sounds, great! Here hold on." Sarah ran back into the dim lit dorm and grabbed a paper and pen; she started writing a number on it." She bit her lip as she looked up at him. "Here's my address."

Jareth pulled the slip of paper from her fingers. "Thank you. How does 5 o'clock sound to you?"

"That sounds perfect, see you then, I guess." She trailed off.

"Good night Sarah." He inclined his head to her and walked off into the night.

Sarah shut the door after he was out of site and sighed loudly.

"Whoa, that was really weird, much unexpected, and possibly exciting?" She mused as she dropped her coat on one of the boxes. She sat down on the floor and looked over to the box they had been sitting at previously. She smiled as she noticed the tea pot and cups still sitting there, the aroma wafting towards her, steam still rising from each cup. She scooted over and finished her cup of tea silently. Her mind was mosaic of ideas and possibilities. If someone were to have come to her this morning and told her that she would bump into the Goblin King at her local book store she would have laughed her head off and called you insane. Life she supposed was just like that, it loved to throw curve balls. After she finished her tea she set the beautiful cup down, and the entire set disappeared. After cleaning up she looked around her dorm and crept into bed for the last time. The problem was not her last night of sleep in the dorm. It was the matter of getting any sleep at all.

"Stupid Jareth, she mumbled."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it took so long to place a new chapter up. Hopefully I won't have that issue in the future. I'm almost finished with the next chapter anyways. So I guess a another day, or maybe you'll get lucky and it'll be in hours. :) Reviews are gracefully accepted!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Notice: Just reminding you again, Fluff, fluff, some plot, more fluff, and maybe some more plot._

*I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters-they are all owned by Jim Henson Co.

**Chapter 3**

The next morning her alarm clock went off blinking the 6am in big red lights.

'Ugh why can't alarm clocks have charming bells and pastel colored LED's'? She asked aloud.

The movers came on time and began packing her things into the truck. She was already at her apartment unpacking when the time reached 5pm. She had almost forgotten in her haste to start unpacking, that he was coming over. The doorbell rang and Sarah cursed, loudly, in her head. She ran to the bathroom to do a one over? Then she cursed herself again '_platonic remember'_. She smoothed her clothes and opened the door. Jareth stood on her porch in the fading sunlight looking like an Adonis statue come to life. He wore light brown Dockers and a long sleeve thin black sweater. He was carrying a wine pouch and a satchel the seemed to include a few bulky items inside. He smiled and tipped his head in hello. _Platonic, right._

"Good evening Sarah how was your move?"

"Oh great thank you, please, come in." She moved to the side as he walked into her hallway. She ushered him into the living room.

"The movers were very efficient so I was able to unpack almost everything before you got here." She motioned to the couch.

"Splendid, well perhaps you can take a much needed rest from your unpacking and join me for some wine and something to eat; I brought something for the occasion."

"Sure but what occasion?" She laughed nervously.

"Your housewarming, isn't it common among mortals to throw some type of housewarming when moving into a new home?"

"Yes I suppose it is, but normally the host is the house owner, I think." She smiled sardonically.

Jareth laughed and walked towards the kitchen, "Well I was never one for abiding to rules." He pulled an interesting looking bottle from the wine pouch and then began removing items from his satchel. Sarah didn't think the satchel should hold so many items, one particular item seemed too large, but it was in there, wrapped in brown paper with swirled blue ribbon attached to it. He looked up at Sarah and gently placed the package in her hands.

"Happy housewarming."

Sarah's mouth opened in surprise. "You got me a present?"

He smiled and nodded. "Open it."

Sarah smiled and began delicately opening the brown package. Inside was a beautiful small teapot and tea cups.

"Oh Jareth it's beautiful! Thank you so much!"

"It's a magical tea pot, it will give you coffee or tea anytime you like, and at any temperature you like."

'_What did he say? Magical tea pot, dear God I'm in Alice in Wonderland!'_

"Jareth, wow, I don't know what to say but thank you so much!"

"Don't try it out right now; I am going to set up something to eat."

"Okay. I'm just going to set this out on my counter over here." Sarah stared at the set lovingly. She had never thought he would bring her any gifts, especially magical gifts; she couldn't take her eyes off it.

Jareth had managed to set up a fine array of crackers and cheese and lovely vegetables on a platter she had found for him in her kitchen. Sarah placed a small linen cover over her small round dining table and helped him with setting plates down. She thought it strange to be having something to eat like this in her new home with him. It felt, well it felt nice and she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. She smiled as she watched him move from one cabinet to another.

"What are you looking for?"

"Wine glasses."

"Oh, actually I haven't unpacked any of my glassware yet, and I'm sorry to say I don't have any wine glasses."

"Oh Sarah, you cannot live with your own kitchen and not have wine glasses." He smirked, "But, no matter." He announced. Two wine glasses appeared in his hand and he gracefully fell into the chair across from hers.

Sarah eyed the wine he was about to pour. "So I am going to go out on a limb here and guess that this is not just any wine."

"You would be correct in your assumption. This is Goblin Wine."

"Goblin wine, is it any good."

"Now why would I bring something for you to try if I did not think it was exemplary?"

"Well, you're Fae, and aren't they known for their tricks."

"I suppose, but I assure you it is not in the taste of this wine that any tricks will be had." He smiled devilishly.

Sarah arched an eyebrow. '_Oh boy, should I even attempt to ingest this stuff?'_

"Trust me." He eyed her seriously.

"Well, alright."

He smiled triumphantly and poured them both a glass. As the contents swirled in the glass she watched speckles of what seemed to be fairy dust sparkle throughout the liquid. It made the drink all the more attractive, and elusive.

Sarah gently plucked some cheese from the arrangement he made and began to nibble as he set the wine in front of her. She continued to stare at the cheese in fascination.

"This cheese is wonderful!"

"Thank you, it comes from the milk of animals in the underground, and before you restrain anymore, they are animals just like you find aboveground, but most likely a little more, enchanted I would say, then aboveground."

_Enchanted?! _"Enchanted?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't worry it won't sweep you off to any crystal balls Sarah, if that is what you're insinuating."

"Well it's very good, and again thanks for bringing all this food over. I haven't eaten anything since this morning."

"You're welcome." He suddenly raised his glass.

"A toast, to your new home."

Sarah inclined her head and added, "To new beginnings."

He raised his eyebrows and smiled, "To new beginnings", he echoed in a whisper.

The wine glasses gave a delicate clink. She smelled the woodsy and flowery aroma and then took a delicate sip of the wine. Her eyes softly closed.

"Oh this is good! Nothing like the other wines I've tried."

"Well, Goblin wine is probably the most famous around the underground, all the nobility partake of it. It's quite popular." He offered.

She relished the full bodied not too sweet taste. It went down her throat smoothly, like velvet across skin. She'd never responded to a wine like that.

"This won't, get me drunk will it?"

"It could, if you have too much, just like any other wine."

"Yes but, this would be easy to have too much of." She laughed.

"Indeed you are correct; perhaps a glass for now would be sufficient." He pulled the wine bottle from the table and placed it back inside the pouch.

They began to snack on the crackers and cheese, taking sips of the wine here and there. She spoke of her move, he asked her about her place and the set up. She asked how his day went, trivial things. Silence reigned for a little while after that.

Sarah grew restless and rose from the table after a moment and turned her stereo on. It was the one thing she was determined to have set up immediately so that she could listen to music while sifting through boxes all day.

"Do prefer anything, Jareth?" She asked him from the living room. Jareth stood up from his chair and walked over to her, both wine glasses in hand. He handed it to her and bent down to her level. She pulled out her box of CD's and he rummaged through them. He seemed to be genuinely interested. He took his time looking at them, turning some over to see what was on the back.

"One of the most amazing things your kind has ever created would have to be the radio. To be able to play music of any kind at any time is really a convenience, a sort of magic in itself." He stated without looking up from one of the many jewel cases.

He placed the jewel case back in the box and looked at Sarah with a smile. "I prefer for you to choose something."

Sarah looked awestruck. _Yah know, if he could bottle that smile, he could make millions._ She thought.

"Sure, ok."

Sarah decided on her favorite, The Sundays. They're music was always whimsical and pleasant to her. She sighed contently and visibly relaxed as soon as the music began to play.

"Ah this is nice." She smiled.

Sarah stood up and moved to the small coffee table in her living room. Without a word Jareth pulled the tray of food from the kitchen to the coffee table and sat down on the couch. Sarah moved to the floor beside the table and took another sip of wine. She always felt comfortable on the floor so she grabbed a near by throw pillow and lounged lazily on it. Her head tilted upwards towards Jareth.

"So what are you going to do now? He asked suddenly, musing at her position on the floor.

"Well I already have a job set up with this small publishing company; they want me to do some editorial work for them. It's nice because I don't have to come into the office that much."

"Do you want to work for them?"

She shrugged, "It's a job."

"Do you not like going to work?"

"It's not that, I just dislike dealing with people."

"When did you become so introverted?"

"When I wished my brother away and realized fairy tales can come true."

"Changed you that much it did?"

"Well, yes, of course it did. Some people, well most people go their entire lives thinking that everything is just stories and fairy tales, just simple and safe imagination. But I've seen it, I've been there. It's hard to go back to reality. And I'm sure that's just an excuse because I do have some friends back home, but I don't know. I could never really trust anyone. I want to be able to share my thoughts freely, without being judged, or thought of as crazy." She laughed.

"How coincidental our meeting."

"More like fortuitous." Sarah quipped as she drank the last of her wine.

"Yes." He smiled.

"Maybe it's fate." She mused aloud staring at her empty glass.

"Perhaps."

Sarah quickly looked up at Jareth. "May I…have another glass?"

"You may." He smiled.

The wine glass began to fill in her hand.

"You're just full of conveniences, aren't you Jareth?" She smiled at him.

He smiled back and grabbed some more cheese to eat. Sarah looked around her apartment assessing the unpacked boxes and sat up.

"So how do you like my new apartment?"

"It's very nice. I like how you've arranged things, all towards the window."

"Well, it has a very nice view towards those hills out there, and its nice to watch the sunset, I like watching the sky grow dark and then all the lights come on around the complex, its pretty." Sarah sighed and sat up Indian style.

"I hope I'm not boring the hell out of you, I feel, maybe a little too relaxed."

"Not at all, I enjoy sitting here talking with you."

"Well that's a relief."

Jareth laughed and crawled down from the couch to lie beside her in the lazy lounging position she had earlier. The wine bottle suddenly appeared in his hand and he was pouring another glass for himself. Sarah laughed at this. He took a sip and seemed to be in deep thought for a moment. She watched as he drank and the liquid caused his Adams apple to rise and fall, he had a beautiful profile; his aristocratic nose sloped in a perfect line, it followed along and filled out into small perfect pieces of flesh that sloped eloquently, the moist residue of wine still lingered on his bottom lip. He had beautiful hands; they grasped the wine glass with a gentleness that still held a refined masculinity to it that kept Sarah's fascination for a long moment.

"Sarah, what if I told you I wanted you to come with me on a trip?"

Sarah stopped her musing and looked him in the eyes.

"What?" "A trip, where?"

"How about, Japan?"

Sarah froze still thinking it all over in her head. She had just moved into her new apartment, away from school, her family was very disappointed with her right now, _big surprise there_, she was starting a job next week that she had no enthusiasm for, _who wants to read bad writing all day?_ Why did he want to go with her anywhere? She quickly squashed that thought. Why Japan. _Who cares!_ What did she have to lose?

She sighed, took another sip of her wine, looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure, why not."

"Sarah I'm serious." He laughed.

"So am I!" She laughed.

"Wait, what am I thinking? What am I going to do about my apartment? I can't go on a trip with you and just up and leave. How would I afford to do that?"

"I would be able to assist in that area."

"No, no, I don't need any hand outs, especially from you."

"Alright then, how about this proposition; you work for me?"

"Work for you? What would I be doing?"

"Going on a trip with me?"

"Like a business trip?"

"If you would like to think of it that way, then yes."

"Wait a minute; you want to hire me to go on a trip with you?"

"Yes."

"But, I wouldn't be doing any work?"

"I could create work for you if you like?" He mused. _She didn't even want to think about that._

"Jareth, No, this is crazy, we, I can't, I can't."

Jareth looked crestfallen.

"Yes, you're right, it was a foolish idea." He took another sip of his wine.

Sarah's eyes widened. _OMG you just shot the Goblin King down, how horrible you are?! Look at his face!_ Her conscience was really screaming at her. And he did look sad for a moment. But after he said those words she could have sworn he brushed it off as nothing. She straightened up more and breathed in. She was about to do something completely stupid and she hoped she wouldn't regret it, later.

"Okay. I'll go on this trip with you." She smiled. "I'm crazy I know, I am, but it sounds like fun."

His face turned and lit up with the most crush-worthy devastatingly handsome smile she had ever seen. "Really, you really will?"

"Yeah, besides, if you left, where am I going to find more of this delicious wine?" She giggled.

Jareth laughed and poured her another glass. They sat up and talked about when they would leave and where they would stop first. Well, mostly Sarah did. She asked him what he wanted to see but he explained he didn't care; they could search the whole of the island if they wanted to. Sarah stopped laughing.

"How long is this trip?"

"I don't know; how long do you want it to be?"

"Well, I mean I'm going to have to come back eventually, yah know?"

"Yes, yes you're quite right. Perhaps we should only be gone a month. How is that?"

"Okay, let's do it!" Sarah stood up and laughed. "Oh my God I can't believe I'm going on a trip with you, this is insane."

"I love spontaneity, don't you Sarah?"

She walked over to her window that looked over the hills and starlit sky.

"I think I do now!" She mused.

After a few more hours of talking and drinking Sarah unexpectedly yawned.

"I think it's time I headed home Sarah."

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to get so sleepy."

"Not a problem love."

"Do you say that to all the girls?" Sarah laughed.

"What?"

"Ending things with, love?" She mocked his voice at love.

Jareth paused thoughtfully then shrugged. "Yes I suppose I do."

"Oh." Sarah pouted a little, she was slightly disappointed.

He smiled and began to pack items away.

"Don't worry about the dishes I'll take care of it."

"Alright, well Sarah, I have had a wonderful evening with you, thank you." His smile was soft and so sweet. Sarah thought she might melt.

"Oh you're welcome, so did I." There was a great pause as they stared at each other.

She walked him to the door. He opened it and quickly turned around; her face was very near his own, she could feel his warm breath brush against her own.

"Well…goodnight, Sarah." He whispered huskily. His face so close if she moved just a bit she could feel the soft satin of his lips. She knew it. His eyes were intense and magnificent reflecting light from behind her, they almost seemed to glow.

"Mmmhmmm." Sarah mumbled as she gazed at his lips.

Jareth laughed in a whisper and pulled her chin up to meet her eyes.

"Sleep well love." He seemed to hesitate for a moment then he turned and he was gone.

Sarah didn't know how long she had the door open staring at the spot that he was just at, but she suddenly felt stupid and shut the door.

Sarah dazedly placed all the dishes in the dishwasher; it wasn't until she went to place the wine glasses in that she noticed something etched into the glass, _New Beginnings_. Sarah smiled and started the washer. After making her bed, and slipping into some night clothes, she fell asleep still listening to the Sunday's.

----------------------------------------------------

**Dang that was fast huh? Well hope you enojoyed. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, no really I am! Reviews are graciously accepted...I know I said gracefully last time, well they can be gracefully accepted, can't they? Sure why not. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Notice: Just reminding you again, Fluff, fluff, some plot, more fluff, and maybe some more plot._

***I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters-they are all owned by Jim Henson Co.**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Sarah awoke to her cell phone ringing loudly. She answered it before checking. _Silly Sarah._

"Sarah?" A woman yelled into the phone.

"Hello," was her sleepy reply.

"Sarah is that you?" Sarah sat up in bed. Instant recognition of whose voice it was.

'_Oh shit, it's Karen. What the hell does she want? And who gave her this number?'_

"Hi…uh Hey, Karen." Sarah sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"I should have known you would be asleep! After all the stress you've placed your father and I under it's a wonder we don't…"

She started to tune her out until she yelled into the phone. "Sarah, are you listening to me?"

"Karen, have you called me for a reason or did you just call to wake me up and complain!" She stated with irritation.

"Wake you up? Sarah it's noon! You know this doesn't surprise me."

"Yes it shouldn't surprise anyone Karen, it's Sunday, it's not like it's a weekday."

Karen was quiet for a moment. Sarah's eyes opened more light was pouring in through her window to the left side of her bed.

"Listen Sarah, we know you moved but we want you to know we won't be assisting you anymore monetarily. The agreement was for you to stay in school, obviously that was too difficult for you so unfortunately you will have to take some responsibility for your self." _As if she wasn't loving every moment of this. Bitch._

"And of course my father could not call me and tell me this could he? What a coward, as per usual he's having you do his dirty work."

She heard a gasp over the phone. "Why you spoiled little, I can't believe you would talk about your father like that, but, I guess it's just as well. I guess this is another way for you to rebel in a manner of speaking."

Sarah huffed. "Are you finished Karen?"

"Yes I believe I have…."

"Good." And she hung up.

"Ugh, I really don't like her!" Sarah got out of bed and looked over at her clock on the floor. It really was noon. She slept a long time. Sarah made her bed and took a shower.

After an hour of unpacking and re-arranging her room and taking all her little knick knacks out and placing them all over the house she was starting to hang up her pictures on the wall. When she began placing some pictures up in the living room she looked over in the kitchen and suddenly noticed the tea set sitting on the bar.

Sarah's eyes widened. '_Oh my God I totally forgot about last night!'_

She began replaying the night over and she wanted to scream. She had actually accepted his request to go on a trip to Japan!

'_What the hell was I thinking? I can't go to Japan, for a month no less. Good one Sarah, you've done it this time.'_

She had to get in touch with him somehow. She had to let him know this was a mistake; she couldn't leave all her responsibilities here. '_Ugh get Karen out of your mind Sarah.'_

She thought about the previous night. The Wine! It was the damn wine. He knew what it would do to her. But then why didn't he take further advantage of the situation. '_Not that you would have minded.'_ She shook her head. Well he didn't exactly take advantage of her, she remembered telling him she couldn't at first, and then he blew it off, like it was no big deal. But Sarah couldn't help but want to go. Even now when she thought about it, she really thought about it too. She wanted to go. She wanted to leave everything else behind. It was a very seductive idea. He was a very seductive idea. She sighed.

* * *

Her cell phone rang again. She didn't recognize the number but she answered just in case.

"Hello?"

"Good Afternoon Sarah." It was Jareth.

"Ja…Jareth, I". Her cell phone clicked, she had another call.

"Jareth, eh, can you hold on one moment."

"Yes of course."

She clicked over to the other line.

"Sarah, sweetheart it's Daddy." She frowned. "Sweetheart, look I don't know what you're going through right now, but I don't appreciate the way you spoke to your mother…"

"Step Mother Daddy, Step."

"Uh yes, well you shouldn't speak to Karen like that, and honey, I just want to make sure you're alright. Are you going to be okay? I know Karen told you we wouldn't help monetarily, but please don't hesitate to call if you need help…"

It never ceased to amaze her how much Karen had her father wrapped around her finger. Karen forced her into school away from home. Her father never said a word. He just looked as weak as possible in front of her. He never had his say, it was disgusting to Sarah. He of course was agreeing to everything Karen set out to do and Sarah was left behind. She accepted it awhile ago, and now that she was finally standing up for herself, they had a problem with it. _No wonder Mom left him,_ She thought.

"Yes Daddy I'm going to be just fine, in fact. In fact…" She started to think about Jareth and his proposal. Why couldn't she get away for awhile? Jareth said he would help her, and after last night, she felt closer to him then anyone else she knew. She smiled. "In fact Daddy, I'm going away for awhile. So I'll get call you when I come back."

"Going away, Sarah where are you going?"

"Away Daddy, I'll send you a postcard. If you need me or worry, call me on my cell, I wouldn't want you calling the FBI to come looking for me." And she clicked the phone over again.

"Sorry about that Jareth."

"No problem."

"I, I didn't know you had my phone number?"

"Yes, you wrote it on your slip of paper with your address."

"Oh, I did?"

"You did. So may I ask you a question?"

"You may."

"Have you awoken from your slumber in a coherent enough state to understand my proposition from last night?"

Sarah grinned. She had indeed.

"Yes Jareth I have…"

"And…"

"And my answer still stands; yes I will go with you.

There was a generous pause, and then she heard shuffling of clothes in the background.

"Well I won't ask you again." For some reason she knew he was smiling. "Perhaps tomorrow we could meet and talk about when we are leaving and such?"

"That sounds like a great idea. Oh, and I need to call my work and let them know I'm, well, not coming." She laughed.

"Yes, that would be a good idea; also, would you like to come over to my place tomorrow? Say, in the morning around 9am?"

"Sure that sounds great! Which number brownstone?"

"Number 13."

Sarah snorted, "Figures." She mumbled.

"I'll have a nice breakfast prepared." He laughed.

"That sounds yummy! I'll see you tomorrow morning Jareth."

"In the morning then."

"Bye."

As soon as Jareth hung up Sarah ran for the box with all her clothes. _What the hell am I going to wear?_

_

* * *

_

The Next Morning…

Sarah drove to Holland Street; it held some of the most beautiful brownstones she had ever seen. It was obviously the more scenic and wealthier side of town. She felt slightly shabby in her old car. Her apartment was on the quieter side of town, and much poorer district. She located number 13 and parked along the road.

Before she could even knock on the door it opened.

"Good Morning Sarah." His sexy grin, revealing a nice of row pearly whites.

"Good Morning Jareth. You look happy?" She smiled, it was contagious around him.

"I am actually, please come in." Sarah began removing her coat as she walked into the hallway of the building. The apartment looked sparsely furnished, yet modern and chic. She couldn't see this as what she thought would be Jareth's décor.

"Welcome to my home. The house came furnished already; none of this is really to my taste."

_How the hell does he do that?!_

"I was going to say, this looks so modern for you."

"Oh Sarah, you have much to learn about the Underground. Not everyone lives in fairytale castles and wears period costumes."

"They don't?"

"Not at all, Fae Nobility is quite fashionable. Unlike here they take from every period and make it their own. Because we live for so long many things are mixed and matched upon."

"And that now reminds me; you never told me your age?"

Jareth smiled, "I'm over 500 years old Sarah, does this change your opinion of me?"

Sarah blanched. _'Well what did you expect?'_ She looked over at him and shook her head.

"So why wear the tights and frilly laced shirts, former Goblin King?"

Jareth turned around and raised his brow at her question. "Tights, Frilly, laced, shirts?"

Sarah smirked and raised an eyebrow in retort. '_Oh my God am I flirting with him, yes I am.'_

Before she even blinked he was right up next to her holding her chin, "I never heard you complain?" He whispered. Then he smiled deviously.

Sarah gulped, visibly.

He quickly removed himself from her personal space and walked casually over towards the living room as if the little scene never happened.

Sarah was frozen to the spot, and then she got angry. '_I really hate when he does that'_

"So, shall we decide when we are to leave?" His eyes sparkled.

Not quite over his closeness just a minute ago she carefully stepped towards the kitchen. She could smell fresh bread and oranges.

"Would you like some breakfast?" He asked.

"Sure, but first can you give me a tour? I have always wanted to live in one of these things?"

"Right this way…" He swung his arm down and held his hand out.

She slid her hand into his and he gently pulled her along. "Brownstones are known for being narrow, at least this one is." He offered as they walked in a line to the front.

"Well you have already seen the living room." He moved her towards the stairs and she followed him up.

"This is the first room on this floor; it is what I use to read in occasionally." It was a small office room with books and a modern cherry wood desk planted close to the wall overlooking the street. The desk held a computer and monitor. '_That has to be for looks_'. She mused.

He grasped her hand again and showed her the bathroom and the last bedroom. The last bedroom was large and spacious even in its rectangular shape. The bed dwarfed all other beds, it seemed larger then a California king! Sparse furniture graced the room in all the right places. It was pretty posh, even for a goblin king.

"And this is my bedroom…" Sarah looked up at him and he grinned.

"Wow, this place is really nice Jareth. That bed is awesome!" '_Did I really just say that?'_

Jareth chuckled, "Care to try it out?"

Sarah gasped, "I beg your pardon?"

He laughed and walked over to the bed, "It's softer then even some beds in the Underground." He sat down and patted next to him.

Sarah couldn't help the deep blush she could feel heating her body. Jareth laughed aloud.

"You did that on purpose." She snarled, she was still smiling though.

"Now Sarah, I can't help it if you think everything I say was meant in some innuendo."

'_Whatever, you're a walking innuendo'_

Sarah cautiously walked over to the bed and sat down. It was one of the most comfortable beds she'd ever sat on. She quickly flopped backwards lying down. She smiled and looked over at him, "Ok this bed is awesome, and I need one." His arm slid down as his body dipped slightly on the bed.

"Well then I'll have to get you one." His eyes smoldered.

Sarah quickly rose and began walking out of the room, feeling a little more then flustered.

"So this place has a kitchen right? Because I know I smell something good down there?" And with that she quickly walked down the hall to the stairs.

Jareth followed and as they made their way towards the stylized kitchen. Everything was as modern as the rest of the house, and stainless steel to boot. Resting on a cooling rack were scones and a fresh pot of coffee on the island. Sarah sat upon one of the booth chairs on the island and Jareth carefully pulled some plates out and placed a scone on one for her.

"Would you like any coffee or tea?" He asked.

"Wow Jareth, you're just a regular little host aren't you?" She grinned.

Jareth smirked, "I'd like to think so, although, I would rather use the word, significant, vast, sizeable, or immense."

Sarah shook her head and bit into her scone. It was delicious. Orange Cranberry, her favorite. _Thank God it's not peaches!_ She laughed aloud.

Jareth looked at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry I was afraid you were going to serve me peach scones or something."

He frowned, "Do you not like peaches?"

"Well I have a slight aversion to them now since…"

"I see; that's too bad because I am serving peach tea."

"Are you serious?"

"Actually no I'm jesting."

Sarah laughed and he sat across from her sipping his tea. She noticed his hands wrapped neatly around the steaming mug. She noticed how long and slender his fingers were. His face held a composed tranquility that she'd never noticed before.

"So tell me why you're in such a delightful mood?" She asked as she placed her delicious earl grey on the counter.

His cerulean eyes shined with waywardness as he smiled. "Now if I told you why, that would spoil my fun Sarah."

"How did your boss take you not coming in to work, indefinitely?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Well, they were of course shocked at first, but stated that it was alright, and even offered me a job when I came back! Which, I had to ask them twice just to be sure I heard them correctly." She laughed.

"And so things are working out impeccably." He smiled in that furtively suggestive manner.

"I suppose so."

"I talked to my father today, I think he's going to freak out, I kind of told him I was leaving, but no details. I may have to give him details just to keep him from worrying into his grave."

"I could always conjure false papers and make it so you look as if you really are working for me, if you like?" He offered.

Sarah grinned, "That would be wonderful!"

After the strange sets of innuendos and puzzling questions, Jareth began to give her the schedule for their departure. He decided to fly them to Tokyo and then they would take the train to Osaka. He thought from there, they could head to Kyoto to see the very original and scenic side of Japan. Sarah was very excited. He spoke of some of the nice hotels they would stay at and even offered a Ryokan that he had read about in Kyoto.

"How are we flying exactly?"

"I decided on business class, it makes it all the more _platonic_."

"Ok, wow. And what hotel will we be staying at?"

"The Park Hotel in the Ginza district, it's very close to Tokyo's nightlife and cultural centers, so I am told." He explained while reading some brochures.

"So what will my occupation be with you?"

Jareth looked up from his reading and placed the papers down. "What would you like your occupation to be?" He asked with one sexy eyebrow raised.

"Well I was thinking perhaps a personal assistant; it would make more sense for me to be traveling with you if that were the case. And my father is going to want names and other information."

"Making the idea for what I do and what company I own my job per say." Jareth smirked at her. "Well then, everything will be provided." He went back to sipping his tea and reading the brochures.

Sarah blanched. "Just like that?"

"Just, like that." He smiled.

Sarah sighed. "I want some magic, seems so convenient." She mumbled and slouched in her chair as she stirred her coffee while picking at her scone. She was thinking about her step-mother and all the bull shit the woman had caused since she came into Sarah's fathers life. '_If I had some magic I would at least make her treat me with some respect'_

She suddenly noticed how quiet it was and that the brochures were on the table. She looked up to see Jareth staring rather intently at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Who says you don't?" He retorted with a smile.

Sarah gave a look of confusion and shrugged. She thought he was kidding. "Yah well it's yet to manifest."

Jareth chuckled and moved off the chair and turned the coffee pot off. Sarah watched his every move. She watched as he cleaned off the cooling rack, his button up white shirt was rolled up to the elbows, she watched the muscles in his forearms flex fluidly as his hands moved under the water rinsing the rack. Sarah was beginning to daydream about what those forearms _could_ be doing when she suddenly felt scalding wetness along her blouse.

Her eyes bulged and she gasped. "Ugh…" She stood up and grabbed the nearest towel and began to dry her top off. But it was too late; as soon as she had gasped Jareth has turned around.

"Are you alright, Sarah?" His eyes full of concern.

"Yes, just my pride." She scoffed as she pressed the towel against her ruined blouse.

Jareth laughed and pulled the towel out of her hands. "Let me wash it, I have a shirt you can borrow in the meantime." He never smirked, just smiled gently and moved upstairs without another word.

Sarah felt like a fool. Here she was daydreaming, and not in a very _platonic_ manner about him and then she goes and spills coffee all over her expensive dress shirt. She wanted to cry. _This is never going to work._ Sarah wasn't sure this was a good idea anymore. She was beginning to have those second thoughts again, but for different reasons. How could one resist the charms of Jareth DeNan? Well, she would surely try. Besides, who knew that he was even interested in her in that way? He most likely wasn't, he just wanted to get away from everything and thought to bring her along for the ride. At least, that's what she told herself, and as stubborn as she was, she fell for it.

Jareth came back from upstairs with a gray colored silk shirt. "Here, I think this will do for now, you may use my room to change."

Sarah nodded and went upstairs and closed the door. She removed her soiled blouse and tossed it on the bed, and then she slowly placed his silk shirt on. As she buttoned it up she quickly rolled up the sleeves, giggling low, she pulled the collar up towards her face and breathed in his delicious scent. It covered the entire shirt. Sarah sighed. He really did smell good. _'You really shouldn't be doing this Sarah'_ A knock on the door shattered her revelry.

"May I come in?" Sarah looked up to the door.

"Yes."

Jareth entered and his eyes widened for a moment, then that cool sophisticated mask came over him. Sarah watched him take a deep breath.

"Here." Sarah quickly handed him her soiled shirt. His hands were soft and cool as they exchanged the top.

"Thanks for the shirt." She added as she adjusted the collar and buttoned up one more button, just in case.

Jareth cleared his throat. "You're welcome, it looks good on you."

Sarah blushed with a smile and moved towards the door. Jareth suddenly pulled her close to him, the motion was gentle, but jarring at the same time, her eyes widened.

He slowly removed his arm from hers and adjusted the collar better on her shirt. "That looks much better." He breathed in a whisper. Sarah stood not but a few inches from his lips, her jaw couldn't quite resist gravity and her mouth fell open slightly. She heard Jareth's sharp intake of breath and she moved closer against her mind screaming '_Platonic Sarah, this was supposed to be Platonic!!'_

* * *

**I know I left you hanging, I'm almost done with the next chapter!! So expect it up by the end of the week or hopefully sooner!! Reviews are always nice, thanks so much!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Notice: Just reminding you again, Fluff, fluff, some plot, more fluff, and maybe some more plot._

***I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters-they are all owned by Jim Henson Co.**

*Small note: The car that Jareth drives is all WorldInvent's fault; she has broadened my horizons in the area of vehicles-driven-by-sexy-dream-men. LOL!

Chapter 5

(Music in the back round)

Sarah sighed and moved away. It was her cell phone. She looked at it, then back at Jareth. His eyes were glued to her lips, his mouth slightly open, those thin lips suddenly looked supple and in deep need of a kiss. The phone continued to ring.

"I have to take this." She responded after the next go around of song. Jareth blinked and moved towards the stairs.

She answered the phone in an irritated voice, "This is Sarah."

"Sarah, I would like to speak to you before you _go away_ as you said you were, and by the way, when will you be leaving?" Sarah sat upon the bed and nervously brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Daddy, look I'm working for someone and he needs me to go on this business trip with him to Japan, you may call me on my cell phone whenever you like…I'll even give you the number to the hotel we'll be staying at."

"You're going on a business trip with a man? What does he do, where does he work? Doesn't he have any _male_ assistants?" Her father had never been so interested. Although she'd never really had any men in her life, it was the first time she would be alone with a man that wasn't her father. '_But how does he know my personal life, why the hell does he feel like being over-protective now?'_

"Look Dad, he's my boss, people do this all the time, I'll tell you more tomorrow, how about I come by your office in the morning and give you the information ok?"

After assuring him twice she would come he finally agreed and let her off the phone. Sarah closed her phone and swore under her breath.

"Tsk tsk, Sarah, a lady should never use such foul language." He was leaning against the door frame with a set of keys in his hands. Sarah snorted and rose from the bed.

"You're going to have to give me that information soon about your made-up company because I'm going to see my father tomorrow."

"Why does it have to be made-up, people from the Underground do peruse the Aboveground now and again, and to make it more, how do you say legit, we have companies all over the world my dear." He informed.

"Oh, well, that is a surprise!"

"Oh? I was thinking more, convenient." He smirked.

Sarah looked at the jingling keys in his hand again. "What are those?"

"Keys to my car, I thought we'd go gather some things for the trip."

Sarah shook her head in confusion, "What sort of things?"

"Well I can't have my assistant running around in jeans and t-shirts all day; you'll need some business suits and possibly a cocktail dress…or two." He smiled devilishly.

"Uh uh, no way Jareth, my clothes are just fine, besides I'm not really going to be your business assistant, am I?"

"Well Sarah we want to make it look as believable as possible, do we not?"

"But I thought…"

"Where we'll be staying and going to is rather expensive, you happened to pick one of the most expensive places in the world; we must look the part Sarah." She frowned at this.

"So what you're saying is I look frumpy."

"Sarah, you look great in whatever you wear, but trips away give you an excellent excuse to purchase new clothes to wear." He looked delighted with himself.

Sarah quirked an eyebrow, "Yah know, with how excited you are about buying new clothes, I'd swear you were gay or a girl in men's clothing?" She chuckled.

"How very discriminatory of you, Sarah. I can maintain my masculinity while being impeccably dressed I'll have you know."

'_You got that right.'_

"But what about my shirt, you do realize it needs to be hung out to dry?"

"Then I guess I'll have to buy you a new one, although it was your fault."

"Fine, whatever, I can't believe I'm letting you buy me clothes."

"There are two reasons; one: you cannot afford them, two: I feel like it." He smiled and grabbed her hand. "Come let's go."

* * *

As they walked down the stairs to the garage the lights turned on and revealed a brand new silver Aston Martin sitting like a pristine jewel. Sarah's jaw dropped. The car was probably one of the most expensive and over-the-top things she'd ever seen. As a matter of fact she could have sworn James Bond had driven one of them in his latest movie. She felt a soft glove lift her chin up.

"Please don't drool, I just had it waxed." He laughed and moved towards the passenger door.

"You can't be serious, I am not getting into that thing, can you even drive this?!"

"Sarah, really, I've been driving vehicles since they were invented, probably one of the second greatest things humans created." He tilted his head and motioned for her to get in.

Sarah took a deep breath and made the sign of the cross before she got in. Jareth huffed and started the car. The car even smelled expensive, if that was possible. He was a relatively safe driver, although watching him drive stick was pure pornography in her head, so she attempted to keep her eyes on the road.

"So where are we going?"

"Well I figured we could stop at the boutique shops in town, it's just up the way, and they have nice things for ladies there."

Sarah's eyes widened, she knew the _boutique shops_ he spoke of, they were like Rodeo Drive around here. She'd never bought anything because she couldn't bring herself to spend six hundred dollars on a pair of shoes or one skirt. It just wasn't in her budget.

"Jareth, look I know you have, like, all the money in the world, but I just don't feel comfortable with you buying…"

"Well it's a good thing I don't care what you feel Sarah." He responded while parallel parking on the street beside the main line of fashionable boutiques. As he did so he moved his arm behind Sarah's seat to look behind him, she couldn't help but breathe in his delicious scent, it was a nice refresh after what she'd been enjoying from his shirt. She didn't dare look towards him, she was afraid, afraid of looking in those eyes and doing something she'd regret.

"Shall we?" He asked as he turned the car off.

Sarah nodded and grabbed her purse. Before she could open the door Jareth was already at her side opening it for her. She looked out and up at him as she moved.

"Uh…thanks?" She wasn't ready for this big show of gentleman Jareth.

* * *

He inclined his head and moved towards the first shop. As soon as they walked in all the women gushed at Jareth and moved towards him. Sarah felt like a pebble at the beach. Completely unnoticed and really feeling out of her element. She didn't belong in such a place and she knew it.

"How can I help you Sir?" A size 2 Kate Moss look alike asked with a bright smile on her face.

Jareth scoffed and looked over at Sarah. Sarah was so busy staring at a clothing tag and its price that Jareth grabbed her by the arm. "I am looking for attire for her, can you please set us up with a dressing room, and I would like to see her in something casual and business." The women gave Sarah a brief one over and started moving around the store. Jareth followed the woman as she offered some of their more fashionable sets and Jareth would either shake his head or nod, occasionally Sarah watched him pull something off the rack and add it to the ladies ever growing heap of clothes. Soon Sarah found herself in the dressing room playing Barbie for him. The first outfit looked cute, very casual, it had faux fur, something she normally didn't wear, but he stated it looked wonderful on her, and after she blushed profusely he placed it in his (what he deemed) 'keeper' pile. She had to admit he did have a good eye but she never thought anyone could have so much fun as he seemed to be having. He looked smug many times when Sarah would state the outfit would look terrible before trying it, and then like it after it was on.

After several outfits and a small cocktail dress she was finished and fuming. He had made her twirl and spin around several times in each article for him. She did not like this at all. When Jareth was finished he grabbed the clothes and made his way to the counter to purchase the items. Sarah got dressed and moved towards the counter, one of the ladies came up next to her and whispered in her ear, "Oh honey, he's a keeper if I do say so." Sarah was dumbfounded, she stared at the lady in confusion as she walked off, and she watched the lady mouth to her what looked to be the word _gorgeous. _Sarah just shook her head.

After a few more shops, more clothes and shoes, and a few loads to the car, Sarah slumped in the chair at the last boutique.

"Jareth I'm exhausted, no more clothes please." She pleaded. Jareth chuckled and pulled her up.

"Alright, no more clothes then, I think we have enough here." He stated as he paid for the last batch.

As they walked out the sun was just starting to set over the hills and Sarah was beyond tired. They drove back to Jareth's place and removed all the bags into the living room. It was funny to watch him conjure a perfect set of matching luggage for them, and he magically packed everything in it. He left a few remaining bags for her to place her personal belongings within. He sat down beside her on the couch lazily draping his hands behind his head.

"Would you care to stay for dinner Sarah?"

Sarah bit her lower lip, "I don't know, it's getting dark and I have to be at my father's office tomorrow in the morning."

"Well, stay at least for some tea before you go."

Sarah nodded and just as Jareth moved to get up she pulled his arm back. He looked down at her questioningly.

"Jareth, thank you, for all the clothes, you didn't really have to…"

"Yes I did, but you're welcome all the same." He smiled and moved to leave, his arm ran across her hand smoothly and she slumped over on the side of the couch as he left. Sarah yawned as her eyes became heavier and heavier.

* * *

Sarah woke up to the sweet sounds of birds chirping, the sun was just rising. She stretched like a cat and yawned into her soft silk down pillow. '_Wait a minute, silk…down?'_ Sarah shot straight up. She looked around. She was in Jareth's bedroom.

"Oh my God!" She whispered in panic. She heard a snort at the door. There stood Jareth in silk pajama bottoms and a black robe that opened to reveal his bare chest. He was holding a cup of steaming coffee; she could smell it from the bed. "What am I doing in here?" She asked.

He gave a sultry smile. "You drank a lot Sarah, don't you remember? We had earth shaking sex last night."

Sarah's mouth went wide and her eyes bulged. "What!"

Jareth laughed and sauntered over to her. He handed her the mug, "I'm kidding, you fell asleep on the couch last night and I didn't have the heart to wake you, so I brought you up here to sleep. I hope you're not too upset?" He seemed genuine but there was still that sparkle of mirth in his eyes.

Sarah took a sip of the delicious coffee while glaring at him. "Jerk," she mumbled.

"Ah yes, call me names now. But I was actually coming up here to wake you; I didn't want you to be late to your fathers meeting." Sarah looked at her watch.

"Oh shit, that's right!" She pulled her hair away from her face; she suddenly realized she probably looked a mess. Jareth smirked and pulled the mug from her hands.

"I have an outfit already for you to wear, why don't you take a shower here and get ready, and I'll drive you to your meeting, this way I can meet your father, perhaps put him more at ease." He smiled feral-like.

She snorted, "You put my father at ease, hah, one look at you and he'll be chaining me up in the basement." Then she realized what she said and her eyes gave her away.

Jareth's eyes brightened and he smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment." He quickly moved from the bed and opened the closet. He grabbed two terry cloth towels and handed them to her.

"Like you need any more ego boosting." She mused aloud. He laughed in a whisper and removed his robe. Sarah began to sputter, "Wha…what are you doing?"

"Well it's the only one I have; I thought you might want to wear it while getting into the bathroom and moving into the bedroom." Sarah frowned. "Couldn't you just create one for me?" Jareth smirked. "Touché." A beautiful blue robe appeared in Sarah's lap. When she looked back up he was already walking away, his robe billowing behind him. Sarah blushed, '_You should have taken his you idiot.'_ But she couldn't help but wonder why he was offering it was he flirting with her? '_Well duh, he has been for awhile.'_ Sometimes she really hated her inner voice.

After the shower (one of the most amazing showers she'd ever been in) she saw that her clothes were already laid out on the bed for her. It was a very nice black business skirt and jacket with a coffee colored chemise with black lace around the v-neck collar and nice black pair of retro 40's style dress shoes. There was also a few under things and Sarah blushed. She couldn't believe he'd sneaked in those items. He even left toiletries for her! Sarah shook her head and then laughed smugly. '_Bet he got the bra size wrong, most men do.'_ As she tried it on she frowned. "Impossible!" She thought out loud. Sarah digressed and finished dressing up. Her hair was almost finished drying and she decided to place it up in a bun for now. Which she thought gave away from the outfit, but she doubted Jareth had a blow dryer lying around; he most likely woke up looking great. She walked downstairs and saw him sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. He peered over it as she walked down the stairs.

"I knew that would look great on you." Sarah laughed nervously and touched her hair.

"At least the outfit does, and thanks by the way." She looked for her purse and was just about to grab it when Jareth moved towards her.

"Come here." He said low.

She looked up at him, "Hmmm?"

He looked at her hair and it slowly cascaded down her back and over her shoulders, large ringlets bloomed along the ends. She could feel it dry and lift. He gently twirled his fingers along one tendril. "I like your hair down, such a waste to pull all this loveliness away." He whispered as he kissed the lock tenderly.

Sarah could feel the heat rising along her face. She placed her hand to her mouth and cleared her throat. "We should probably get going?"

Jareth quickly released her hair and moved towards the counter with his keys. "Yes, you'll have to tell me where we're going."

"Okay."

As they drove to her Dads office, Sarah made Jareth stop at a local coffee shop and grab more coffee and a bite to eat. He scolded her for having so much coffee and not enough food, but she ignored him and told him to pay attention to her directions. They squabbled on where to park and finally after he demanded a front spot one opened for them. She narrowed her eyes; knowing he did it on purpose. Sarah didn't like the fact that most likely everyone in her Dad's office would see the vehicle she was driving in. Her father was a senior exec at a rather large insurance company, and he was only a few floors up, he would be able to view the parking area from his office. She was nervous and she knew it. She didn't exactly know why, she just knew her Dad was going to ask too many questions she couldn't answer.

"Jareth, I don't even know what company I work for?" She started to panic.

Jareth placed his hand on her shoulder. "Not to worry love, I'll handle my part; you just go along with it." She suddenly placed her hands on his chest. "Please do not, under any circumstances use that word while in my father's presence!" She fumed. Jareth smirked.

"What, love?"

"Yes, that one."

He inclined his head. She took that as a yes and they moved into the office. As they moved to the front desk the receptionist looked up to greet them. Sarah was expecting a small hand gesture and then the elevator doors would open. But the lady looked at her then to Jareth.

"May I help you?"

"Lori it's me Sarah, you know Robert's daughter?"

"Oh my, I'm sorry Sarah I didn't recognize you! You look so, well grown up!" Sarah rolled her eyes. "Go on up dear."

'Thanks."

As they moved into the elevator Jareth was behind her and he moved his lips to her ear, "See, I told you the clothes make a difference."

Sarah shook the shiver he gave her and mumbled, "Figures."

As they walked into the main office and through another secured door all the people ogled Jareth and Sarah, she felt uncomfortable with all the stares, these people acted as if they didn't recognize her! '_Incredible, you put some high end clothing on and suddenly you're a damn stranger'_. Sarah sighed and walked over to her father's office.

She knocked on the door. She heard muffled voices from inside. "Yes?" Her father asked.

Sarah opened the door. There was a young man in a navy blue business suit sitting across from her father. He rose as soon as the door opened and his eyes gave Sarah a quick appraising stare. She snorted inside. '_Ugh gross, could you be more blatant'._ She didn't notice the glare Jareth sent the young man.

"Hi Daddy, I'm here to see you, remember?"

"Sarah? My goodness sweetheart you look beautiful today!" He looked in awe. His mouth closed and a slight frown appeared as she moved into the office revealing Jareth.

"Daddy this is Jareth my boss, and Jareth this is my father, Mr. Robert Williams."

Jareth bowed slightly and shook her father's hand. "It is very nice to meet you, Mr. Williams."

"Like wise Mr..."

"DeNan, Jareth DeNan."

"Well Mr. DeNan, please have a seat." He smiled in a friendly manner.

"Sarah, Mr. DeNan, this is my colleague Mr. Brandton, he's one of our newest private investigators."

Sarah shook his hand as did Jareth, she swore she heard the man wince a bit after Jareth but she couldn't be sure.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sarah, and this is your boss you said?"

"Yes."

"Ah well, very nice meeting the both of you, I must take my leave." He nodded to them, then to Robert and walked out the door.

Robert waved. When the door shut, Sarah sat down and Jareth beside her. "So…you're going to Japan huh?"

"Yes." He looked over at Jareth then to Sarah. "So when are you leaving?" He asked.

"Three days from now." She replied.

"Three days, wow, that's rather sudden." Jareth merely smiled and inclined his head.

Sarah looked over at him; she was going to need his help soon. "Yes, Daddy I know but Jareth was in need of an assistant and I thought it would be a wonderful opportunity." She smiled reassuringly.

Robert looked to Jareth. "And what company is this that you run?"

"I run a wine distribution company; I also own a few vineyards out of Italy, it's a family business, Dagda Enterprises, have you heard of us?"

Roberts's mouth dropped. "Thee, Dagda Enterprises?"

Jareth chuckled, "I believe there is only one."

Robert breathed in deeply, "Well Sarah, I must say you've certainly reached the top in personal assistant." He cleared his throat and continued, "How long will you be in Japan?"

"We will be there for 4 weeks, but it could be longer depending upon the restaurants and wineries and how long it will take to acquire each new contract."

"Don't you have sales people to do this kind of thing for you?"

"In my line of work Mr. Williams, one can never be so casual with their clients, Dagda Enterprises demands quality and impeccable service, sales people are only interested in making a deal, I am interested in not only the finest wines, but the finest establishments as to hold such wines. Reviews are of the highest importance you see."

"Yes of course, I never meant to assume…"

"Of course not Mr. Williams, every company conducts their business with a different approach."

Robert smiled and looked over to Sarah. "And what will Sarah be assisting you with?"

"She will be helping me with my clients, attending business meetings and dinners, and sharing in the responsibility of acquiring new accounts."

"Sounds like more of a partnership, then an assistant."

"Yes well, Sarah is a very good judge of character and I trust her opinion." He smiled.

Sarah gawked. '_Did he really just say that?'_ She looked over at him and he smiled.

Yes he did.

"Have you known Sarah long?"

"Long enough to know I would like her to join me on this trip, I do believe it will be a great advancement for her."

"Advancement…indeed." Robert mumbled.

Jareth's cell phone rang and he looked at it and rose from his seat. "Excuse me, I must take this, I'll be right back." He moved to the door and left.

Robert leaned over his desk and narrowed his eyes. "Sarah I don't like him. Advancement (he mocked), that man is only interested in getting you alone, you do realize this don't you?"

"Daddy, Jareth is very honorable he would never do such a thing!"

"I see the way that man smiles at you, he's not just interested in your career darling!"

Sarah was extremely upset, ever since she had met Jareth, he had been a perfect gentleman, never once had he taken advantage of a situation, and there were many in her case.

"I don't care what you think, I'm going on this business trip and I'm going with or without your consent, I'm an adult and it's high time you started treating me like one!" Sarah stood up and pulled her purse over her shoulder. Jareth quickly walked back into the room.

He looked over at Sarah, "Are we finished?"

She looked over at her father and scowled. "Yes we are."

"Wait, Sarah… (He sighed) I'm sorry, look just, be careful when your over there okay?"

Jareth suddenly pulled a new blackberry out of his pocket, "I almost forgot Sarah, I meant to give this to you earlier, (He handed her the phone), this is your new work phone, and it's worldwide." He smiled. He then pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to Robert. "These are Sarah's new business cards, she rarely keeps them on her, and she needs to remedy that." He pretended to scorn her and gave Robert the card. Robert looked it over. "That has her new work cell phone number on it, so in case you cannot reach her on her personal line."

She had to hand it to him; he was winning some serious brownie points.

"Thank you." Robert answered.

"Daddy, I'll be okay alright?"

"Don't worry Mr. Williams; Dagda takes care of their employees." Jareth added. And with that they waved good bye and walked out the door.

"You know, I have to hand it to you Jareth, you're really good at bullshitting."

Jareth snorted, "You think I was bullshitting him?"

It was funny just to hear him say that. She nodded.

"Sarah, love, not everything I say is bullshit."

"Wait so there is a Dagda Enterprises?"

"Yes, didn't you see how surprised your father was?"

"Yeah but…do they really own wineries?"

"Yes, and we will be checking some of them out, but we won't be doing any sales work." He laughed.

"Ugh, I knew I was going to regret this."

"Come now Sarah, don't be such a poor sport."

"Poor Sport? I'm going to be drunk the whole time I'm there!"

"Not the whole time." He smirked.

"My father was right you just want to…" She stopped that thought.

"…Just want to what?"

"Nothing, it's stupid."

"Sarah?" He drawled.

"Oh my father said basically you're only interested in taking me on this trip to sleep with me!" She was blushing by the time she was done. She opened the car door. Jareth walked over to his side.

"If that were true I would have already done it, besides, I rather liked how you stood up for me in there." He grinned.

"You saw the whole thing didn't you, you didn't really get a phone call did you?"

He shrugged, "It looked like your father had a few words for you without my presence needed, obviously."

"Obviously." She repeated with a scowl.

As they drove out of the parking lot they failed to notice Mr. Brandton following them out. They decided to go have lunch and head back to Jareth's house.

* * *

**I know I left you guys totally hanging, and no Sarah and Jareth don't start snogging yet geez, let Sarah get over herself first, she's so stubborn, it's gonna be kind of like the movie, you're going to love then hate me, repeat cycle, you know when in the movie you were screaming at Sarah to just kiss him or take the damn crystal, yah kind of like that! But I promise it will happen. I should have the next chapter up by this weekend. Thanks for reading and please review, I love to know what people think!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Notice: Just reminding you again, Fluff, fluff, some plot, more fluff, and maybe some more plot._

***I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters-they are all owned by Jim Henson Co.**

*AU/Note: Okay in this chapter we meet a new character, my own creation. I hope you like him as much as I do!

Chapter 6

When they arrived at his house Sarah began pulling some of the small empty luggage bags into her car. Jareth sauntered over to her car and leaned against the fender. As she closed the trunk she watched him look inside her car.

"How old is this contraption?" He looked disgusted.

Sarah gaped, "This contraption is a classic I'll have you know!" She defended. Jareth snorted.

"Yes perhaps if it was in the shop and completely redone it might be called that, but this, _thing_ has seen better days. I'm sorry Sarah but I cannot have my employee driving in such a dangerous vehicle."

Sarah was shocked, "What are you trying to say? I love this car, it's my first car, look it may not be much next to your 007 car but my car has sentimental value!"

"Sentimental value?" He questioned. He quickly opened the door and pulled the floor mats up. The floor pans were rusted through.

"Sarah, you could place a leg right through this?" Sarah was so ashamed she looked on the verge of tears.

"Well it's all I have okay." She grabbed her purse off the hood, slammed the passenger door and walked towards the driver's side. He quickly caught up and grabbed her arm.

"Sarah, (he flinched when he saw her watery eyes) please, don't leave upset, I would just rather see you in something safer, for now." She wrenched her arm away from his hands.

"Well I'm so sorry my car doesn't meet your standards, I wonder what else doesn't. You didn't happen to invite me on this trip to mock me and play games did you, because so help me if you did I'm not going to be responsible for…"

"Sarah, stop this!" He pulled her closer. She was seriously pissed off, she didn't know why, but she didn't want to look like a frumpy poor girl in front of him, and she loved her classic mustang, yes it was a rust bucket, but it was hers, she had purchased it all on her own and she loved it, she hated when people made fun of her car. She looked up at him and felt the traitorous tear slip down her cheek. Jareth's mouth fell open and he quickly pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. He sighed.

"Oh Sarah, I am sorry, I didn't think it meant so much to you, can you forgive me?"

Sarah was too busy trying to remember how to breathe then answer his question. She couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to be in his arms. He was so warm and his strong hold gripped her tightly to his lithe frame, she could feel his hands caressing her hair against her back, every muscle melded against her curves, and his breathing pressed his chest against hers in gentle motions. She was slowly melting when he slightly moved away and called her name again.

Sarah sniffled and nodded. Depression coursed through her as they retreated from each others warmth. "I'm sorry Jareth. I shouldn't have reacted that way."

He tipped her chin with his black leather gloves, "Don't worry about it precious, I shouldn't have said anything." He smiled.

"I guess I can forgive you." She smiled back and begun to move into her car.

"Please know this, I want you to come on this trip because you want to, I did not create this idea to exact some kind of revenge or play tricks with you, I promise." His eyes were sincere.

"Okay." She nodded and shut the door.

She waved to Jareth as she drove off towards her apartment.

* * *

2 days later:

Sarah was sitting at her apartment covering furniture with white sheets, she had already turned the water off in the house and all electricity was unplugged or turned off. She thought it was funny that she had just moved into this apartment and not even a week later she was leaving for a month. She shook her head, grabbed her ipod and packed the last few things away in her carry on bag. As she moved to turn the lights out in her bedroom she heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in Jareth, I'm just shutting the last of the lights off."

As she walked back through the hallway she gasped. It was her father. He didn't look happy.

"Daddy what are you doing here?"

He stared at her for awhile and then pulled a folder out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Sarah pulled what looked to be photos from the folder. They were photos of Jareth and her, having lunch, someone had also captured them embracing along the road by his house. Sarah was ready to scream.

She looked up at her Dad. "You spied on me!" She cried.

"Sarah I knew he was no good, I knew he wasn't interested in you as a colleague should be!"

"How could you!"

"You're my daughter; I'm trying to protect you!" He shouted.

"You know nothing about me, and you definitely know nothing about Jareth, he's a good man, I've known him for a long time and this (she shook the photos in his face) is not going to change my mind!" She threw the pictures at him.

"I can't believe this, a man comes into my life and suddenly you feel like playing Daddy?"

"I have always played the role!" He defended.

"Yah right, as soon as Karen came into the picture, all I became was a damn babysitter to Toby, whom you spend more time with, and yah know what, now that I'm older, I'm ok with that, he's a good boy, I have nothing against my little brother. But don't pull this with me, I'm an adult now and you need to start realizing this!"

"I do, can't you see, I don't want you to ruin your life…!"

"Dad… I'm not going to run away like Mom did…I'm, (she fell into her couch) I'm nothing like her." She pulled her hair away from her face. She was almost regretting saying that, almost.

Her Dad sighed and sat down next to her.

She moved to sit up and pulled his hand into her lap. "Please trust me, I really wish you would, it would make me very happy if you could at least try." She smiled reassuringly.

His defeated grin saddened her. He was going to try but she could tell his stubborn old fashioned ways were really fighting with him. "Okay honey, I'll try my best."

Sarah picked up the photos from the floor and neatly stacked them on her coffee table; she looked at the one on top and picked it up.

She leaned back into the couch and noticed she and Jareth made a nice picture. His face was visible and he looked concerned and sad. Sarah smiled.

"See this Dad; this is a good friend, consoling another friend. That's all we are. Honest."

He chuckled and grabbed the picture from her. "Look I may be over protective Sarah but this man is interested in you, I may be your father but I'm still a man and I know when a man looks at you the way he does, he's in love."

Sarah laughed aloud. "Yeah right Dad, I think Jareth would rather marry his car then be in love with me."

Her father took the picture and placed it in the pile and kissed her cheek. "Okay sweetie, whatever you say, but I think you're in denial." He moved off the couch and towards the door.

He turned around and looked at her. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I'll never spy on you again, I promise, please be careful with your heart. I don't want you getting hurt."

She nodded and walked over and gave him a warm hug. "Bye Daddy, call me whenever okay?"

"Okay, be safe on your trip, and have fun, Japan is a wonderful country." He smiled as he began to walk away.

"I never knew you'd been to Japan?"

"Your mother did a couple shows there, as a matter of fact; you were there too, on stage with her." He waved and walked away.

Sarah shook her head; her father was so silly her mother must have been pregnant at the time. She was about to close the door when she noticed the silver 007 Aston Martin pull into a parking spot. Every guy outside playing ball in the street stopped and gawked as Jareth got out of the vehicle and walked up to her apartment. Sarah giggled as a boy stopped Jareth and asked him about the car. Jareth smiled and responded to the boy. The boy laughed at something Jareth had said and skipped away.

He had a smug smile on his face as he walked up to the door. Sarah hung on the door frame.

"What did he ask you?"

"If I was the real James Bond." Sarah laughed.

"I told him not to tell." He whispered.

Sarah rolled her eyes and opened the door for him to come in. He pulled his long tan pea coat off and pulled his leather black gloves off and placed them over the couch. He went to sit down and noticed the pictures. Sarah went to grab them but he pulled them away before she even got close.

"What are these?" Eyebrow raised in accusation.

"They're my fathers doing; he tried to keep me here. I think he thought that I would suddenly notice you had ulterior motives and I would not go with you." She sneered.

Jareth looked up at her. "Well he's right about the ulterior motives." He teased.

Sarah frowned. "Honestly, I think he reacted to me leaving like it was my mother all over again. It was actually kind of sad. I called him on it, he didn't admit it. But then again he didn't have to." She sat on the edge of the table.

Jareth looked through all the pictures he paused at the pictures of them embracing. "I rather like these. I think I will be keeping them, I didn't know these would come out so well."

"What! No you're not…" And as she went to swipe them from him they disappeared.

Jareth smirked. "Gone now."

"That's not fair!" She responded heatedly.

"Oh Sarah, do you have a basis for comparison yet?" He jibed in a whisper. His eyes half closed, he looked damn sexy in that moment and Sarah couldn't help the heat that ran across her face. She pulled away and started to grab her things. Then she dropped everything.

"Wait a minute; you knew someone was following us?"

"Of course I did Sarah, he was the man we met in your fathers office, he looked harmless, I honestly wondered if they man was going to show up in Japan with us." He mused.

"What if he had captured you doing something magical or something?"

Jareth chuckled. "As if he could, besides after you left he went back to your father's office."

"You checked up on him?"

"I didn't want him following you home; after he left to go back to work it seemed pointless, I was going to wait until he struck again to do anything serious about it, which won't be happening now." He smirked. Sarah frowned and started picked up her things.

"I'm ready to go." She decided to change the subject before he could react to her features, she was blushing over his attentions to her, and she couldn't help it. '_He actually made sure that man wasn't stalking me?'_

Too late, his smile was lascivious and he moved like a cat towards her. She narrowed her eyes as he raised his arm and moved it past her shoulder to the mantle; she could distinctly hear the rustle of his shirt as it moved across his arm. He picked up her statue of the Goblin King. He smiled knowingly.

Sarah released a breath she hadn't known she was holding and watched as he studied the statue intently, turning it this way and around.

"Is this really what you think I look like?" He never took his eyes off it.

"No, not…anymore." She answered.

His brows rose and he looked her in the eyes. "Really, what do you think I look like now?"

Sarah frowned. This was not a question she really wanted to answer right now. She brushed her hands down her pants and grabbed her belongings hoping she could move this along. '_Why is he acting so strange suddenly_?' She made a motion towards the door, but Jareth stood there, statue still in hand.

"Can't answer the question Sarah, it's a simple question."

Sarah sighed, "Well I think you're a complete jerk, totally full of yourself that likes to make me uncomfortable and I'm second guessing whether I should go with you if you keep this up!"

Jareth paused and put the statue down. "That wasn't the question Sarah; I asked what you thought I looked like, in comparison of course to the statue?"

Sarah thought about it for a moment. She still didn't want to answer the question, she knew she was avoiding.

"No you don't look like that statue."

His eyes held that look of 'please-do-go-on'.

"You look better then the statue, does that feed your ego for now, because that's all you're getting out of me!" She huffed as she pulled her heavier bag over her shoulder.

Jareth laughed and pulled the heavy luggage from her shoulder and took her hand. "Thank you Sarah, I have been fed. Ah…you're so easy to tease, love."

Sarah growled as she got into the car.

* * *

When they arrived to Jareth's brownstone another car was parked in front. It was a black Lincoln Town car. The windows were tinted black as night and it looked to have someone waiting inside.

"Ah our ride is here." Jareth mumbled as he pulled into the garage.

"Someone's driving us to the airport?

"Yes, you don't think all our luggage would fit into 007 do you?" He smirked.

"You named the car 007?" She asked incredulously.

"After you called it that the other night it kind of stuck."

Sarah laughed and shook her head as she got out of the car. As she entered the house through the garage she noticed someone coming in through the front door. She froze.

"Uh Jareth…"

The man that walked in was gorgeous. His eyes (although shadowed) held that ethereal appeal that Jareth's did. He was tall and lithe like Jareth but didn't look as regal. He had ruggedness about him. His hair was dark brown with light red highlights and very long and pulled back with a black band. He had on a dark gray Dobbs Fedora hat upon his head, and he was wearing a black jacket with a light blue silk shirt under, a beautiful crème colored silk scarf was pulled around his neck and folded neatly beneath the shirt giving it that regal flair. He looked pretty chic; he also had a pretty suave walk. His face was flawless and his lips held an unnatural peach-like color to them. She knew he had to be fae.

He pulled his hat off and moved his face into view; he smiled seductively with one side curved up when he looked at her. Sarah blushed and moved to give room to Jareth coming up the stairs. As soon as she felt Jareth at her back she watched the smile fade into a solemn bow from the other man.

"Your majesty."

Sarah quickly glanced at Jareth. He looked down at her and shrugged.

"I knew he was fae."

"What gave it away?" He asked her with a sneer.

Sarah's eyes widened and she could have sworn she read irritation in those eyes of his.

"Lucian, could you take those bags to the car." It wasn't a question it was an order.

Sarah watched as the man made his way to the bags. Jareth moved in front of her his hand gently grazing her shoulder.

"Without magic Lucian, we may have people watching us." He added in jest towards Sarah.

Lucian sighed and began picking the bags up. Then Jareth moved towards the stairs.

"I'll be just a moment." He smiled at her.

Sarah nodded and pulled her small carry on bag over her shoulder and moved into the living room. Lucian walked in and began taking more bags.

"Hi!" Sarah smiled at him.

"Good evening Miss." He tipped his hat and continued with his duty.

"Jareth has you on that tight of a string does he?" She smirked.

Lucian narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to get me in trouble little girl?"

Sarah was frowned, she was pissed. No one called her little girl. "Maybe." She dropped her bag and folded her arms across her chest.

"Now, now love, do be nice, he hasn't shown you his true colors…yet." Jareth announced from the top of the stairs.

Lucian scowled and waved across the rest of the bags. They all disappeared. Sarah gasped.

"See…he doesn't always listen to me."

"That's because sometimes I don't feel like it." Jareth raised an eyebrow at him.

Lucian smirked and placed his hat on.

"…your Majesty."

Jareth frowned. "Please don't call me that, I'm no longer a king."

Lucian threw him a knowing smile, "As you wish."

Sarah was seriously confused. "Okay so I'm going to assume you two know each other pretty well." She bent over to reach for her bag.

"Sarah, might I introduce you to my dear friend and cousin, Lucian."

Lucian's eyes lit up, "Might this be thee Sarah, the defeater of the Labyrinth?"

Sarah looked over smugly at Jareth, "Yes it would be." He offered.

Her eyes widened. He was admitting it. Unbelievable.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lucian." She responded.

Lucian's eyes gleamed with delight and he walked over to Sarah and took her hand and kissed the top of it smoothly. "The pleasure is all mine darling, all mine."

The moment his lips touched her hand she felt a strong current of magic zap through the air, it made her tremble. Lucian's eyes widened below her and he slowly rose and smiled.

He looked above to Jareth and smirked at him and then bowed his head.

Jareth narrowed his eyes at the man and continued walking down the stairs. Lucian laughed aloud.

"So where am I taking you and the lovely Sarah to, your…Jareth?" He corrected himself still smiling mischievously.

While pulling his gloves back on Jareth answered, "You'll soon learn Sarah, that most fae men are playboys in the Aboveground."

Sarah snorted, "You don't include yourself with that group Jareth?"

Lucian couldn't help the bark of laughter that rose from his mouth.

"By the Underground Jareth, I like her!" Lucian remarked as he squeezed Sarah's arm and pulled her closer to him.

Jareth shook his head and leaned into Lucian whispering something in a language that Sarah could not understand. She ripped her arm from Lucian's grip and moved away from them both.

The pair standing close together made a gorgeous picture of something out of a naughty fairy tale. Sarah shook herself mentally and remained pissed off.

"That was so rude! I hate when people do that!" She pulled her bag up and walked out the door.

Jareth grabbed her on her way out and pulled her to him. "Don't be upset precious, I merely told him to stay away from you, when I said 'playboy' I wasn't jesting."

"Looking out for me are you?" She looked back into the house at Lucian and smirked at him. "Well, thank you Jareth but I can take care of myself." She smiled devilishly up at him and patted his shoulder, then walked to the car.

She heard Jareth grumble as he walked back inside. They both appeared after a few moments Lucian seemed to be laughing, and from the looks of it, it was at Jareth's expense. For some reason, that irked Sarah.

The drive to the airport was quick and actually quiet. Jareth said nothing to Sarah the entire time and Lucian was quick to play some music while they drove. When they finally arrived Sarah noticed they drove through a gate and onto the landing strip.

"Why are we going this way…" her voice faded away as she saw the private jet with "Dagda Enterprises" written across the top. Sarah folded her arms again, "I should have known."

"Would you rather have a flight surrounded by a plethora of sniveling children and people coughing all over, I wouldn't." He responded.

"You sound so snobbish sometimes Jareth."

Jareth shrugged. "Why bother flying with the masses when you can fly privately."

Sarah rolled her eyes, but she didn't answer because she did agree to an extent.

"Come on Sarah, Jareth never takes any mortals on his private jet, you should feel honored!" Lucian added from the front.

Sarah quickly looked over at Jareth. He merely stared out the window wearing his cool and calm mask. Sarah gave him a small smile while continuing to look out the window.

Lucian opened her door and helped her out. The cold frigid air blew across Sarah's face. She suddenly felt very giddy with excitement. They were finally leaving and she couldn't contain her joy. She grinned looking at the plane. She watched Lucian motion the baggage handlers to come and pick up their luggage. She suddenly felt two strong hands grasp her shoulders and a warm breath against her ear.

"You look excited Sarah." His lips curved into a smile against her neck. Sarah shivered with a gasp. She quickly turned around and laughed lightly.

"I am. I can't believe we're actually going I've wanted to go to Japan for a very long time!" She announced. He chuckled as he pulled her scarf tighter around her neck to keep her warm. The gesture was not lost on her.

"Good."

As they entered the plane and removed their coats and gloves Sarah was awestruck by the amenities within the jet. It had everything, couches, a bar, private rooms, spacious bathrooms, and a small kitchen. Flat screen monitors graced one wall showing some kind of news station and another wall held a level of fancy electronics. She really felt like she was in a dream.

Lucian stepped out of the cockpit and into the main area. "The plane is ready to leave when you are…Jareth." He seemed to be still having trouble with using the ex Kings name. Sarah was growing suspicious over it.

Lucian sat down in the chair beside Jareth. Jareth looked over at him and gave him a questioning look.

"Thank you Lucian, you may go now."

Lucian smiled and shook his head. "My Lord I wish I could, but your mother and father reign supreme and when they heard you would be traveling abroad they wanted myself with you."

Jareth was seething. Sarah could tell. It kind of made her laugh. She tried to relax the situation, "Oh come on Jareth, and it could be fun. Besides this isn't some romantic vacation, it's strictly…"

"Platonic, yes, as you keep reminding me." He interrupted her.

Sarah's smile faded and she looked solemn. '_Did he want us to be alone; did he want more from this?'_ When she looked back she knew she caught the pain in his eyes again and she wanted to kick herself. She bit her bottom lip in worry instead. She knew he was interested now for sure, she wondered if Lucian had caused him to be blunter about it. She couldn't deny that she wasn't attracted to Jareth. '_What women wouldn't be?_' And she knew she was growing more attached to him, in the past few days she'd felt more comfortable around him then anyone else she'd known in her life, but there was still so much she didn't know, so much he wasn't telling her.

She moved to a vacant seat across from them and buckled up. She pulled her ipod out and tuned everything out. Better to think on things then rush into it. The plane finally took off into the skies.

She watched Jareth watch her while she closed her eyes.

Sarah had her volume up at a decent level but she could still hear quips and ends or their conversation.

"…need some one to watch over me!"

"…worry so much…"

"…nothing to lose…she isn't…"

"…no one else…"

Sarah had fallen into a light sleep yet woke with the Sundays playing in her ears. Sarah's eyes opened half mast and looked at Jareth, he was alone now and staring out the window. He looked bored. Sarah unbuckled herself and moved to sit next to him. He seemed startled when she moved close to him and nuzzled against him. His eyes widened and she gently pulled his arm over her shoulder so she could lay her head against his chest. She felt him pull her closer and sigh. She looked up to see his eyes closed and his head leaning against his other hand. He was smiling contently.

* * *

**Awwww! Okay there, does that satisfy some of your cravings? Well it will have to do for now. Next Chapter will be up soon! Reviews are so exciting. Thank you CoffeeKris/I'Like'Cheetos/ChildlikeEmpress/fae-princess/& icingsugar! Your comments have been so encouraging and funny! Thank you so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Notice: Just reminding you again, Fluff, fluff, some plot, more fluff, and maybe some more plot._

***I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters-they are all owned by Jim Henson Co.**

Chapter 7

Sarah woke up alone. She frowned a little at this information, but she noticed the soft cashmere throw that was draped across her middle and the soft pillow beneath her head. She looked around the cabin and noticed Jareth and Lucian sitting at the bar, they were both drinking what looked to be wine. They hadn't noticed Sarah was awake yet.

"You're not to follow us everywhere; I want Sarah to have as much fun as possible without it being interrupted." He explained while twirling the liquid within the glass.

"Oh course my Lord, whatever you wish. You know I am only here at the adherence of the royal family… (he smirked) and of course to perhaps cause a little trouble."

"Any trouble will be on your own time and with someone else."

"Oh come now Jareth, I'm not going to do any wrong by Sarah, she's truly a lovely morsel…I mean mortal."

Jareth frowned. "She's more then a mortal and I'll hear nothing of her being a morsel to you." He snapped.

"Indeed…" Lucian took a sip of his wine.

Sarah decided it was time for her to make an appearance. Both men looked over at her when she moved the blanket away and stood up. Jareth stood up from the bar.

"Why did we stop?" She asked.

"Refueling." They both stated in unison.

"Oh." She started walking towards the bathroom when she turned around. "Where are we?"

"California." Lucian replied.

"Oh." Sarah nodded then walked to the bathroom. She closed the door and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair looked perfectly fine and her make-up had not smeared during her light nap. She was astonished she had slept for so long, and yet she knew they had another 12 hours to go until they'd get to Japan. She realized she didn't buckle up when they landed, must have been Jareth's doing she assumed. She had sleepy eyes but after refreshing herself she left to rummage for some things in her bag.

"Sarah would you care for a drink?" Lucian asked.

Sarah looked up as he pulled a bottle of wine from the fancy cooler. Sarah eyed the bottle, it actually had a label, and it looked safe enough. And Jareth was here, wasn't he? She stood up and started looking around.

"Where's Jareth?"

"Right behind you." He whispered. Sarah jumped. "Miss me already?" He smirked at her. Sarah slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Yes I'll take that drink Lucian, by the way, is that Pinot Noir?"

"Why yes it is." He replied surprised.

"As long as it isn't that Goblin wine, then we'll be fine."

"Goblin wine, why Sarah, have you already delighted in the Undergrounds finest?"

Sarah went around the bar and pulled the bottle from Lucian and began rummaging under the bar. "Yes, and although I think it's probably some of the best wine I've ever had, it's also very dangerous." She narrowed her eyes at Jareth. He raised his hands up in the air, palms flat. "Don't look at me, I was a perfect gentleman." He retorted.

Sarah skillfully peeled the foil away and located a cork screw and easily slid the cork off. She grabbed the large breather from under the bar and poured the contents into it. She swirled the liquid gracefully and pulled some glasses down from the ceiling and poured. She swirled her own glass and inhaled the delicious berry aroma. She smelled one more time then took one delicate sip. She looked up to see the men staring at her intently, glasses held like statues.

"And yes, he was a perfect gentleman." She responded over the glass smiling.

"Why Sarah, I had no idea you were a sommelier."

Sarah giggled and took the glass away from her mouth. "I'm not Jareth, but my aunt actually was. One summer I spent with her she taught me a few things about wine. Pinot Noir happens to be my favorite kind of wine. Did you know that the grapes used to make Pinot Noir are the most difficult variety to cultivate and transform into wine?"

Jareth smiled at her, his brows rose in what looked to be appreciation.

She smiled and took another sip and placed her finger on her lips. "I would have to say this is possibly French wine, I smell strawberries and raspberries, and possibly a hint of hay; taste is medium bodied with slight acidity." She grabbed the bottle and smiled. "Bourgogne Pinot Noir, Chateau de la Charriere, not bad, it's about a 20 dollar bottle of wine here, I was expecting more expensive." She placed the bottle on the table and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Not every bottle of wine that is good is expensive Sarah." Jareth replied.

Lucian slapped his thigh. "I am impressed Lady Sarah."

Sarah laughed, "Oh believe me, if it was any other kind of wine, I wouldn't be as knowledgeable, but this particular kind is my favorite."

Lucian received a call on his cell phone. "That was the pilot, I think they're almost finished fueling the plane I'm going to go check on everything."

* * *

Jareth nodded and sat beside Sarah on the couch. Now that they were alone Sarah was feeling terribly vulnerable. She didn't know if he was going to ask her why she decided to lay with him earlier, she actually wasn't sure what he was going to do and it made her incredibly nervous. She took a longer sip of her wine. Jareth's scent trailed along her nose as he moved to retrieve his glass from the table. Every movement of fabric, from the couch to his clothing she could sense and hear. It was deafening in the silence.

Jareth was the first to break the silence. "So are you enjoying your plane ride so far?"

Sarah relaxed. "Yes, actually I am, although I've slept through the first part." She laughed.

"We still have 12 hours to go."

"Yes I know, I suppose your going to try and get me drunk in those 12 hours aren't you?"

Jareth smirked with whisper of a chuckle then sipped from his wine glass, a small glint of the precious burgundy lingered on his lower lip, teasing Sarah's mind. "I suppose that is one way we could endure the long hours."

"One way, you have another suggestion?" She looked at Jareth, his eyes smoldered like burning blue flames. His breath fell across her face and his eyes darted between her own and her lips. One side of his mouth rose in a slight smirk baring sharp canines underneath. His body moved closer as he pulled the wine glass from her hand. He set it down without looking.

"Perhaps…" He whispered upon her lips, just barely grazing them with each syllable. Sarah melted right into the couch. It was like electricity running across her body in a slow hum that felt so good she could have been a cat purring for more. She moaned in a breath and his lips moved closer, she watched his hand come up and cup her cheek ever so gently as he titled his head to deepen the kiss. Sarah opened her mouth in invitation to his sweet taste.

"All's ready!" Lucian shouted, from the cockpit door. Jareth pulled away slowly and sighed in frustration. Sarah's mind went screaming. '_I hate you Lucian'_ was the new mantra in her thoughts.

Lucian moved up closer and his eyes widened. He sighed and adjusted his collar.

"My deepest apologies." He bowed with one hand behind his back; he moved towards the bar and sat alone sipping his wine.

That did nothing for Sarah; it only made her feel more uncomfortable. But Jareth looked severely on edge, his hand had fallen carelessly away from her face and he was clutching his wine glass so hard she was sure it would break soon. She decided for the sake of the plane and her clothing and his, she would save the wine glass. Gently prying his hands from the glass she pulled it away and placed it on the table, and then she took his hand into her own and smiled up at him. He titled his head and his mouth opened as if to say something. But Sarah pressed a simple kiss to his lips and placed her head against his arm. They stayed like that for awhile, until Lucian couldn't handle the silence any longer, and decided to play some music.

Sarah finally decided to get up, she moved Jareth's arm from around her waist and moved to rise. She didn't remember when Jareth had placed his arm around her waist, but she felt sad to have to move it now, but nature was calling. She gave him a reassuring smile and walked to the bathroom.

Jareth got up and walked over to the bar. Sarah hadn't shut the door yet and she could hear them talking in muffled voices.

"Jareth, please, I do apologize, I never meant…"

"Don't bother, you did quite enough already. (His voice seemed muffled for a moment; she thought he was taking another drink). "Although, things have moved in a direction I never thought could ever be possible."

"I am glad to hear of it my Lord. Her majesty will be very happy indeed."

"Do not speak of her, she is not to know of anything, (he sighed), "I don't want you giving any information back to either of them, do you understand Lucian?"

"Yes of course, but I thought…"

"You thought wrong, Sarah is different, and she is not just some girl." She heard the clank of his glass on the bar.

"I would think not, she is the Champion of the Labyrinth."

"That she is Lucian, but with all things considered, if I ever brought her back…"

"Yes my Lord I understand."

"…and thus why I stay…thank you, Lucian."

"You are most welcome." And with that she heard the clank of glasses. She quietly closed the door.

When she came back out they all seated themselves to take off and flight began anew. Sarah sat on the couch that faced the window. She watched the clouds roll across and the blue sky darken into night, she knew by the time they got there it would be just sunset. Sarah couldn't help but think about their conversation. What wasn't Jareth telling her? Did it have something to do with the Labyrinth and her winning? Or was it more important then that, or maybe not at all. She had a million ideas running through her head. But she wasn't going to rush. Besides, she remembered what Jareth had told her that night in the bookstore; "…_How about this Sarah, I will be honest with you, if you are honest with me. I decree that both of us only answer questions we feel comfortable with and no others. We can start fresh." _Sarah mused at the memory of the book store; here she was not a week later on a trip with him. What if their meeting was planned, could he be lying to her? She doubted he would answer the question using his own decree against her. Sarah sighed. Eventually this was all going to be flying back into their faces, but she decided for the time being she would enjoy herself.

'_Let him keep his secrets and I'll keep mine.'_

She felt a gentle hand at her shoulder. It was Lucian. "Care for another drink?" He asked.

She nodded. "Sure why not."

Jareth stayed at the bar and was now drinking out of a scotch glass. She got up and walked over and waited for Lucian to pour her another glass. She sniffed the glass and stared at Lucian.

"This is Goblin wine?" She frowned.

"Not up to it Lady Sarah?" He smirked.

She gave him a smug smirk of her own and raised the glass to her lips.

Lucian smiled triumphantly and drank from his own.

Sarah watched Jareth pour another glass of whatever he was drinking and take large gulps. "Slow down there, you might regret your actions later." She remarked.

"No alcohol has ever bested me." He boasted.

Lucian spit the wine out of his mouth towards the bar. Sarah laughed then looked at Jareth. "Although that one may be another story…" He added.

Sarah laughed again and watched as Lucian wiped his mouth. "You've got to be kidding me, you don't honestly believe him do you Lady Sarah!"

"Well he said he would be honest with me." She chimed cleverly, her eyes narrowing in on Jareth's. Jareth raised his brows in utter confusion until a light when on and his eyes beamed.

"There may have been one incident perchance, but it was so long ago I cannot recall details." He offered.

Lucian laughed loudly, "Well lucky for you Lady Sarah I do remember!"

Sarah joined in and stood next to Lucian, her hip half cocked. "Oh do tell Lucian!" She teased.

Jareth frowned and pulled the bottle of scotch closer.

Sarah was then told an ancient story of the time when Jareth was much younger he got so drunk at a banquet that his magic ran so out of control that all the chairs in the dining hall began to float away with their guests still seated and a with each laugh he lost control completely and the chairs fell as did the guests, which some floated towards the grand fountain and others into the beautifully decorated dinner table and food. Jareth just rolled his eyes the entire time, occasionally she'd catch him huffing at his cousin's antics. Sarah couldn't contain the laughter at the lively story Lucian told, he was very animated and surprisingly warm and humorous. She could understand why women would fall so utterly entranced by him, his humor made him far more approachable then Jareth. Although she felt more comfortable with Jareth then she would any other fae, she assumed. She had to admit Lucian was working his way in, his eyes glittered with mirth retelling the memories of him and Jareth in school and other such hilarious tricks and mischief they made together.

"Well Jareth it seems Alcohol has bested you before." He inclined his head at her comment and took another drink.

"There was another time when he got seriously drunk and all the goblins in the Labyrinth… (Lucian frowned), Oh, never mind…" Lucian looked solemn and his voice faded. He was staring at the floor in confusion. He ran a hand through his hair. "Perhaps I should make use of the sleeping rooms and take a nap."

"That sounds like one of the most intelligent decisions you've had this entire flight Lucian." Jareth snapped. His eyes were dark and sinister and Sarah couldn't help but be reminded of the scarier and more aggressive side of Jareth. But there was also fear and pain in those eyes. But as quickly as she noticed it, it was gone. Lucian nodded without looking up, he waved and walked away. When the door shut Sarah whirled around after she heard a glass break behind her.

"Damn it all…" Jareth mumbled.

Sarah gasped, "Oh my god Jareth you're bleeding!" She rushed over and pulled his hand towards her, large bits of glass were still embedded in his palm. Her brows drew together and she held a painful look on her face. She quickly and meticulously pulled the pieces of glass from his injured hand and pulled his arm over to the sink, she quickly washed the blood away and grabbed a clean towel and wrapped his hand. Jareth sat there watching her with cool eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked after rechecking his hand, she still coveted it in her own.

He smiled contently, "I am now."

Sarah blushed and sighed. "That was kind of scary, what happened; don't know your own strength?" She kidded.

He paused and looked at his wrapped hand. "I guess not."

Sarah looked up at him in confusion. "Jareth, if there was something wrong, or something you wanted to tell me, you feel comfortable enough with me that you would, wouldn't you?" She asked.

Jareth stared at her for a long time and smiled. He looked like he was seriously thinking about it. Then he moved his good hand over her cheek. She closed her eyes and moved into his caress. She heard his breath hitch. She slowly opened her eyes to see him moving closer to her, his eyes were ablaze and the sudden heat rushed through her body like a bursting flame. He pressed his lips against hers taking gentle care with each ministration of his mouth. Sarah sighed and opened to him; she felt his warm breath rush into her own and his tongue slipped against hers. He breathed her in deeply and his grip on her face tightened slightly. Sarah could feel the warmth pool in her lower belly and butterflies flittered above it. She moaned against his lips and his kiss became more demanding and aggressive, he took full control and Sarah loved every moment of it. He seemed to be savoring her very taste and she did the same in turn. And what a taste it was, he was better then wine, better then any desert she had been treated to. Like sweet nectar she'd been denied, calling forth promises only in her dreams, her body craved more of his touch and his kiss. She couldn't seem to get close enough to him. Their breathing and soft whispers of clothing against skin were the only sounds registering in Sarah's mind. What sweet music it sounded like in her head.

Was it hours later or merely moments? Sarah wasn't sure but the pilot came on over the intercom and announced they would be landing soon. Jareth reluctantly pulled away from Sarah. His lips were bruised and wet, she smiled seductively she wanted to continue abusing them. Jareth smirked and removed the towel from his hand. The wound was completely healed. Sarah gasped in surprise.

"Wow that's incredible." She whispered moving her fingers across his hand.

"Normally it would have hurt slightly, the cuts were deep, but I guess my mind was preoccupied." He smiled deliberately.

Sarah blushed. He paused and ran his hand gently along her jaw line. "Ah Sarah…" He moved away and off towards the bedrooms, she heard the knock on Lucian's door. She quickly moved towards one of the chairs and buckled herself in for the landing. When Jareth returned with a bleary Lucian, he put all the glasses and bottles away and then sat next to her while they landed. She looked over at Lucian, he seemed grumpy and irritated at being woken up, and it made her laugh. Jareth looked at her and she pointed to Lucian. He laughed along with her.

* * *

**This chapter was slightly shorter the the others. I have the next two almost ready also, and I have to warn you, chp. 8 is long, and chp9 is kind of short, but they will be up very soon, just doing some editing and quick re-reading! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope you like Lucian as much as I do! He's so fun to write!**

**As always reviews are splendorrific!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Notice: Just reminding you again, Fluff, fluff, some plot, more fluff, and maybe some more plot._

***I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters-they are all owned by Jim Henson Co.**

AU/Note: I have never been to Japan but it is somewhere I have wanted to go for a long time. Now I some of the places I have them going to and staying at are real, and some of the clubs are too, and then some of the places are not, mainly the clubs and the eateries are not. Hotels are though!

Chapter 8

Japan

Upon landing they were greeted with open arms and quickly placed in a limousine and driven to the Park Hotel. When they arrived they checked in and Jareth gave Sarah the key to her private suite. She noticed they were at the highest level and their rooms were adjoining. When she walked into her room the view cast a dull shade over everything else. The room was fancy and very modern-chic. The window in the main living area took up the entire wall. All of Tokyo showed in its expanse. It was breathtaking, the lights were just starting to shine and the night sky was beginning to peak through the scattered clouds. She placed some of her luggage into the bedroom, a large queen sized bed adorned the main area and two small black bedside tables rested against the sides. The bathroom had an interesting bathing area and a large tile bath. Sarah walked back into the main room when she heard a knock and turned towards the adjoining door. She opened it and Jareth stood in the doorway.

"So how do you like your room Sarah?" He asked.

"You didn't really have to knock, did you?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"No I didn't, but I thought you would feel more comfortable if I did."

She grinned. "Thank you." She looked past him. "Does your room have the same view?"

"I believe so, would you like to see?" Sarah nodded and moved past him, his room was identical in shape, but the furniture and walls were a different color, but still the same. She smiled as she walked around the room. As she moved towards the bedroom she noticed Lucian sleeping on the large bed.

"Lucian is staying in your room?" Jareth frowned. "Only until we can find him other arrangements, they have no other adjoining suites available, and he is being stubborn and refuses to sleep on another floor, I think I'll make him just sleep _on_ the floor here." He smirked. He looked like he was about to rouse the sleeping fae when Sarah grabbed his arm.

"Oh Jareth don't wake him, let him sleep." Jareth looked at her with surprise.

"Alright then, what would you like to do now Sarah?"

"Well, I'm kind of hungry, we haven't eaten in forever, and all I've had is wine, so…"

Jareth cursed under his breath. He pulled her hands into his. "You must forgive me Sarah, Fae do not eat as much as humans need to, in the future, don't hesitate to tell me if and when you're hungry." He smiled.

Sarah nodded but was surprised with this little bit of information. "How about we try the Hanasanshou, I read it's quite good." Jareth offered. "No formal attire necessary." He added. Sarah laughed at the memory.

Jareth left his room key and a crystal for Lucian by the bedside table, Sarah laughed as she heard Lucian snore loudly. "He must have been really tired."

"Lucian's a baby, alcohol always makes him tired." He replied. And with that they left for dinner.

When they arrived the entire restaurant was quiet and peaceful she noticed a few people at the bar having drinks, and a couple families and couples having dinner.

"Kom Ban Wa!" The host bowed and offered them a table near the window. He handed them menus and offered to bring them refreshments.

Jareth inclined his head. Sarah smiled and responded with, "Arigato!" The man's eyes brightened, he asked Sarah a question in Japanese. And Sarah responded to him in kind.

She looked over at Jareth and he seemed to be shocked. As the host walked away Sarah laughed.

"What?" She giggled.

"Don't what me, you know the language Sarah. You never told me that."

"You never asked." She radiated.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Huh, maybe, and you said you had no magic." He mumbled. "How long have you been studying?"

"Not that long, I'm not that well versed, but I can get us around town, I can't tell you how excited I am to finally speak it with people other then the teachers and students at school!"

"And I thought you had no friends."

"I don't, they were only students, and I told you I don't have any friends." The shine to her smile dimmed.

Jareth pulled her chin up, "You have one now." He placed his hand on hers. Sarah eyed their clasped hands. She smiled and they began looking over the menu. After ordering and eating some sushi, which was particularly humorous to watch and several other varieties off the list they ordered some warm sake. The waiter brought it to their table and poured them each a small cup.

Sarah pulled her cup up. "Kampai!" She announced to Jareth. He looked confused.

"It means, cheers, sort of..." She tendered. He nodded in understanding.

"Kampai." He repeated. Sarah loved the way he said it, it sounded sexy with his British accent, and his face scrunched slightly at the moment he spoke it, as if he had little confidence. They gently placed the cups against each other then drank.

"Ahhh…yum!" Sarah responded after downing the cup.

Jareth coughed into his hand neatly. "Yum? That is your opinion of this drink?"

"Well…I suppose it's an acquired taste, but yes I do like it." She laughed shyly. "You know, it was created for ancient samurai to keep them calm while not in battle."

"I believe it, not only is it strong, it leaves a fire in the belly something awful, worse then any Scotch or Brandy, I've ever tried, although I have to say it goes down rather smoothly." Sarah poured herself another cupful and then paused at Jareth's cup.

"Would you like some more?"

"Go ahead." He snickered.

"Jareth I would have thought you'd have already tried sake?"

"My dear, as I said before, I've only been in some areas for a few moments, other places I've traveled to for longer, Japan has never been one of them." Sarah's eyes danced with excitement.

"Really, that's wonderful, I mean, I know I've eaten the food somewhat and know the language but, here we are both experiencing this for the first time together!" She beamed. "I like that!"

She was so happy at the notion of Jareth experiencing something new with her. She'd never thought Jareth a 500 year old Fae would not know something of her world. It shocked her. She sort of expected him to have done it all. But of course he did have his own world and his own kingdom to run during that time. Sarah started to think about all that time and what he did.

"Jareth, how long were you King of the Labyrinth?"

Jareth looked surprised at her question. He seemed to think about it. "Well all my life really, it was my birthright, and I was actually King of the Goblins, not the Labyrinth. I created the Labyrinth."

"What happened to the wished away before the Labyrinth?"

"They were simply taken and the high court decided where they would be placed, they would become a changeling. You see Sarah, in the Underground, because we live so very long, we do not have as high of a birth rate as humans do. And so, many people desire children of their own, and thus they are given that opportunity."

"So why create the Labyrinth, it sounds like you had a pretty good thing going there?"

Jareth laughed, "Would it have been for you?" Sarah blanched.

"No, it wouldn't have." She took another shot of sake.

"I created the Labyrinth to see if any of the mortals were true enough to really want their children back, you see many of them came to me explaining things the same way you did, they didn't mean it, they changed their minds, and I merely gave them an opportunity to win them back."

"Has anyone else won their children back?"

"No."

Sarah looked down at her sake cup. "Oh." She whispered. She looked sad.

"Sarah, many of these people were troubled and I know their children went to better homes then they could have provided, rest assured it was for the best."

"You're telling me I'm the only one to ever best your Labyrinth?"

He nodded silently. She paused and began to think.

"Why me? I mean…"

"Because you, my dear Sarah, really didn't mean it." He smiled.

Sarah smiled. "Now tell me, how is Toby these days?"

"Well he's around 9 years old now; (she sighed) I still can't believe how big he's gotten. He's a little monster that's what he is. But I love him still." She smiled affectionately.

Jareth shared her smile. "I am happy you do. I am happy to see someone win who truly deserved to."

Sarah smiled as she looked over the brightly lit city. She took another sip of sake and turned around and looked Jareth straight in the eyes.

"So what happened in the end, that was just, subterfuge?" She tried to laugh it off but the emotion was still there.

Jareth's eyes grew distant and his body tensed at her words.

He finally answered her, "No, it wasn't…ask me why, another time." He pleaded the request in his eyes.

Sarah nodded and looked away; she didn't miss the sigh next to her. She decided she would ask him later, but for now, she had to remember, it was time for fun. And with that she smiled and turned around to Jareth.

"Now…tell me all about Lucian." She smirked.

* * *

After another round of sake Jareth decided it was best they get back to their rooms. Sarah agreed and they headed out. When they opened the door to Sarah's room and entered Jareth's through the adjoining room they were met with a barrage of Japanese television and Lucian sitting on the couch looking rather bored.

He scowled when he looked at them. "You could have at least told me where you two were going!" He finally blurted out.

Sarah laughed and flopped on the couch next to him. Jareth removed his jacket and went to the bar on the other side of the room. Sarah grabbed Lucian's arm and patted him consolingly.

"Oh poor Lucian left all by his lonesome. What ever will we do to make him happy again?" She grabbed his face and made him smile with her fingers.

Lucian looked over at Jareth with alarm as Sarah continued to manipulate his face. "She's smashed!"

Jareth chuckled, "Don't tell her that." But it was too late.

"I am not. Lucian you're a cry baby!" She retorted.

"Well I'm so sorry, I woke up and both of you were gone, and here I am all alone in this dark hotel room, and who the hell knows what the blasted telly is saying, I can't understand a word of it!" Sarah made a sympathetic cooing sound and without looking at Jareth she grabbed the wine glass he handed to her.

"It's a variety show; they're talking about some huge bean sprout that grows in the northern region, rather silly if you ask me!" She replied then taking a sip of the wine she smiled. "Goblin wine, Jareth, you naughty fae you!" She exclaimed with a wagging finger.

Lucian gawked at her, "Oh Dear."

"Indeed." Jareth answered back with.

Sarah took a deep breath and stood up. "I need to use the restroom I'll be right back."

Jareth's face held fast concern. She waved him away. "I'm not going to throw up or anything, so don't worry." She patted his cheek and walked away.

When she made it into the bathroom she relieved herself and checked her image in the mirror. '_Lucian's right though, I am close to smashed.'_ She thought she better stop now.

When she excited the bathroom both fae were staring in her direction looking concerned. She grimaced and sat back down on the couch. Jareth gave her a new glass with chilled water inside. She looked up at him. "Thank you." She mumbled.

"MmHmm." He replied.

Lucian stared at her in puzzlement, "Were you serious?"

She eyed him from her peripheral vision while moving the glass away from her mouth, "About what?"

"What you just said, a moment ago…about the Variety show?"

"Yes?"

"You can understand the language?"

"Enough of it, yes?"

Lucian smiled and turned his torso in her direction, "So when do we go out?

"Ugh I've had enough drinking for one night Lucian."

"But how am I to get around in this town without you?"

"Most Japanese speak a little English, I'm sure you'll be fine, and if not, get a book."

Lucian frowned and sulked. "Let Sarah rest, it's been a long flight, and I'm sure we all need a little sleep." Jareth offered in peace.

"But I just got up!" Lucian wined.

Sarah was starting to find him less attractive and more spoiled and a lot like her brother. She started to giggle but it slowly turned into a yawn.

"Come on Sarah let me take you to your room." Jareth moved over and offered his hand.

Sarah lazily placed her hand in his and he pulled her up as if she were light as a feather. She turned to look at Lucian. "Good night Lucian, I promise tomorrow we'll do something fun ok, don't act like such a baby." She admonished.

Jareth smirked and pulled her to his side and they walked away.

"…not a baby…" She heard Lucian grumble from behind them.

"Proving it…" Sarah retorted in a sing-song voice.

Jareth pulled her quickly to the door, "Come on now children."

As they walked into Sarah's suite the room was pitch black save for the large window and with the view of the beautiful city lights below. Sarah stared at it as Jareth magically turned on some of the lights around the room. Sarah smiled and sighed.

"I want to be able to do that." She mused aloud.

Jareth chuckled in a whisper and ushered her towards the bedroom. Sarah almost collapsed and Jareth stealthily pulled her body up into his arms and gently laid her on the bed. She grinned up at him and caressed his face.

"Why do you take such care with me?"

His eyes were warm and affectionate, "Because I do love." He smiled and pulled the covers over her body. "Sleep well." He left a lingering kiss upon her forehead then turned out the lights.

* * *

The next morning Sarah woke to a beautiful bouquet of Japanese lotus blossoms and yellow chrysanthemums draped over her bed. She smiled and picked up a fresh Lotus flower. She smelled the delicate petals of the chrysanthemum when Jareth walked into her room. He peaked over the door frame at her smiling. Sarah blushed and looked up.

Her mouth was covered by the blooms. She pulled them down and laughed. "Did you do this?"

One eyebrow rose and he lifted a hand to his chin as if thinking about her question. "Perhaps." He whispered.

Sarah giggled and moved out of the bed. She moved about a foot in front of him. "Thank you, that was thoughtful!" Then she shoved him out of her room with a grin. "Now get out and let me get ready." She shut the door in his face. She heard Jareth's laughter fading away as she walked into the bathroom.

About an hour later Sarah was dressed in a pair of slim jeans, with a white long sleeve boat neck top, she topped it off with a loose blue sweater vest with over sized quarter sleeves and a gray scarf; she added a cute knitted off white beret. She grabbed her Ugg boots she had picked out with Jareth and brought them to the other room with her and dropped them at the front door.

Jareth stopped in his tracks when he saw her. "Good morning Sarah, you look lovely" He admired. Sarah smiled and thanked him.

Lucian was dressed impeccable as per usual. And he moved over to Sarah with a large cup of coffee. Sarah squealed with joy.

"Thank you Lucian, you read my mind." She took the offered cup and took a long sip.

"Oh, this is good!" As she drank her morning ritual she watched Jareth fidget with his cell phone and Lucian was watching more news on the television, which she found amusing considering he had no clue what they were talking about.

"Did you hear that, I think they're talking about London and the prime minister?" He announced proudly.

Sarah looked over the rim of her cup and watched the scene. "Yes Lucian I believe your right." She laughed.

Lucian frowned and threw a sugar packet at the television. "Oh bother."

Sarah sat beside him. "Oh, don't be so morose Lucian, I'll teach you a few words." Lucian brightened at this news.

Jareth's irritation was becoming palpable and Sarah looked up at him in confusion. "What's the matter Jareth?"

"Oh this blasted thing, I can't seem to figure out how to use its GPS system. I wanted to find a few places for us to go today."

Sarah just about died laughing in her head. This whole trip she was thinking how seriously funny it was watching Jareth maneuver a car, use a cell phone, and bake scones. Using the GPS system on his phone just about took the cake. She couldn't imagine what was next.

She grabbed the phone from him and closed the program. "Come on, let's just go on our own, it can be a fun adventure, we'll do the tourist thing later." Sarah walked to the door and slipped her boots on. The men did the same and they walked out the door.

"Would you like to stop by the café on the way out?" Jareth asked kindly. He remembered.

"Sure."

They stopped at the News Art Café and got coffees to go and croissants. They walked outside into the crisp morning air, it was nice and sunny but the cold air gave a slight chill around them. Sarah was glad she decided to wear a long sleeve shirt. It was funny but as she started walking around she noticed that the women continued to stare at Jareth and Lucian although they seemed completely oblivious. Oh to be a fae. She also noticed her attire made her fit right in. Jareth was right. She smiled and as they walked up Shiodome-Odori Street she noticed they were right by the Shisiedo corporate offices. She loved their make-up. They decided to walk to the train station and take it to the Shibuya district. Since it was mid morning it wasn't crowded on the trains.

They spent most of the morning and afternoon shopping in the Haru fashion district and trying some of the street vendors. Jareth and Sarah laughed at some of the things Lucian found appetizing until she told him what he was eating. As they walked around the city she couldn't get over how comfortable she was becoming with both of them. Lucian was like a naughty older brother she'd never had. And Jareth silently walked beside her, occasionally taking her hand or arm in his own. The small gestures were kind but not overpowering. He seemed to be giving her the choice, and the space. She was very appreciative. Many times Lucian would ask her for information or a word, he had a blast telling all the pretty girls "Ohiyo." He sounded so funny saying hello to them. He had a sultry playboy smirk when he said it and the Japanese women swooned. Some followed them occasionally thinking that both Jareth and Lucian were movie stars or singers; it took a long time for Sarah to convince the ladies they weren't.

When the sun began sinking beneath the tall buildings, they headed back to the hotel. Sarah placed the few purchases she made down on the floor and walked over to the window. Lucian loudly dropped all his bags and sighed. "Okay, it's time we went out and had a good time." He eyed Sarah and jutted out his lower lip in an adorable pout. "You promised." Jareth was behind him and pushed him, he went flying forward but caught himself quickly. "Hey!" He shouted. Sarah laughed.

"You're so ridiculous Lucian." Jareth murmured as he walked by. He looked over at Sarah. "What would you care to do tonight?"

"Well, I did promise Lucian we'd go out, so perhaps some kind of nightclub where he can start a fan club." She giggled. Lucian grinned, pleased with her answer he ran to the room to get ready. Jareth shook his head.

"What?" She asked.

"You're just encouraging him. He's supposed to be doing what we want, not what he wants."

"Oh Jareth, we can all have fun can't we, besides, this give me an excuse to wear one of those cocktail dresses you bought me." She smirked knowingly at him. His eyes gleamed and he smiled back.

* * *

Sarah came back into the room half an hour later wearing a gorgeous black cocktail dress, the top part was a wrap-around halter, the bottom spilled out just below the hips and hung mid calf, It was shorter in the front then in the back. She wore a short black satin bolero jacket that had tiny little crystals that swirled up to one side to the shoulder. Her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail held by a black satin ribbon; the ends held soft thick curls, tiny tendrils fell to frame her face.

Jareth dropped his glass; Lucian stood up and coughed tidily into his hand and walked over to Sarah. "You look divine Sarah!" He took her hand and spun her around. She laughed at his behavior and thanked him. She turned around to look at Jareth.

"Jareth picked it out, what do you think Jareth?" She smiled brightly at him as she twirled side to side swinging the lovely material around her legs. Jareth smirked and slowly walked over to her. He slid his hand over her jaw line and moved towards her ear.

"Stunning." He whispered. Sarah blushed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She replied.

Jareth and Lucian didn't look to shabby themselves. Jareth wore a deep blue-silver seersucker jacket, a blue metallic silk shirt beneath, no tie, the shirt was open a few buttons which showed a nice tease of his chest and black slacks and dress shoes. Lucian wore a romantic black coat lined in satin that even had tails; his inner button up shirt was dark gray with miniscule black pinstripes down the chest. He wore another thin light gray silk scarf folded in beautiful ribbons as a neck tie. His black pants and pointed dress shoes topped of the ensemble.

"Are you going to wear that adorable hat again?" Sarah asked him.

Said hat suddenly appeared in his hands and he placed it on his head in suave move of his hands. He smiled that sexy half smirk and then said, "As you wish."

Jareth rolled his eyes and placed his hand in his pocket. He seemed to be waiting for them to finish. Lucian grabbed Sarah by the arm and pulled her through the door.

"Come Sarah; let me show you what the night life is all about!" She heard Jareth snort behind them. She turned around to look at him and he smiled with composed eyes. She smiled back at him apologetically. She didn't know why she felt that way but Lucian was dragging her down the hall before she could make another thought. Jareth followed quietly behind them.

* * *

**Hey Guys! A night out on the town next! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and the next chapter, which is much shorter, will be posted very soon!!! I'm already working on the 10th chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! So nice of all of you to take the time to do so. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Notice: Just reminding you again, Fluff, fluff, some plot, more fluff, and maybe some more plot._

***I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters-they are all owned by Jim Henson Co.**

*Read bottom if you want a fun play list for this chapter!

Chapter 9

The nightlife in Tokyo was vast and there were hundreds of places to choose from. They tried a couple bars, some that were even fetish clubs, one they went into looked like a hospital with waitresses dressed as nurses and popcorn offered on silver trays and drinks out of test tubes. They found a really nice dance club Lucian pulled them into called Club Blue; Lucian quickly made friends with several ladies. Sarah and Jareth could barely hear themselves think let alone have a conversation, so instead they watched Lucian make the fool on the dance floor whilst drinking and writing to each other via cocktail napkins poking fun at him. After Lucian came and sat down for awhile the music pumped up again and Lucian looked over at Sarah.

"My Lady you haven't danced once, come with me and dance!" He excitedly offered.

Sarah looked at Jareth and he shrugged. Sarah wanted a better answer then a shrug.

He pulled her towards him, "Go ahead, I'll watch." He told her. He nodded in reassurance and that was all Lucian needed to grab her and drag her towards the dance floor. The tempo was faster then she was use to, but Lucian was an excellent dancer and had her twirling and spinning in his arms easily. She was laughing as he gave her sexy smirk after sexy smirk. He had the most animated expressions and soon the throngs of people were giving way for Lucian to pull and spin Sarah all over the middle of the floor. He laughed and danced with professional ease, it was almost difficult to keep up with him, but he held her like she was made of glass, she kept trying to make eye contact with Jareth but Lucian was moving all over the place and she was getting a little dizzy. Somewhere between a turn and spin he pulled her against him and whispered in her ear, "We'll never make Jareth come out here and get you unless I really make him jealous." Sarah gasped and smiled. She shook her head; he really was playing the bad boy tonight. She shouted back, "I don't think he likes this music Lucian." Lucian nodded and pulled her close to him again, "Well then perhaps we'll have to go to another club." He beamed and finished the dance with another tight twirl and they exited the dance floor.

Jareth was waiting by the dance floor with Sarah's jacket in his arms. "Alright 'playboy' I can't handle this music any longer." He announced.

Lucian mused, "Yes My Lord, how about we tone it down a bit."

"A bit." Jareth mocked.

* * *

After walking down another street they found a classy little jazz club. As they entered Lucian walked to the bathroom and Sarah and Jareth went to the lounge area. The live band was far enough away from the sitting area that you could actually listen to conversation and as soon as Jareth sat down he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank the Underground, I can actually hear again."

Sarah chuckled and sat beside him. They both ordered wine and waited for Lucian to come back. He finally came back and placed his hat on the chair beside him and ordered a simple black coffee.

"Coffee?" Sarah asked amused.

"No more alcohol makes me sleepy." He admitted.

Jareth snickered and placed his coat over the chair and looked over at the sparsely crowded dance floor. The music died only to pick back up with a song Sarah recognized, it was a sassier version of "Save the last dance for me". She laughed excitedly, "Oh this is a good song, and I've never heard a live jazz band play it!"

Jareth looked over at her and quirked an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"Do you know how to salsa?" He asked with a smirk.

"No!" She exclaimed.

"Come on…" He quickly got up and pulled her up. He had gracefully walked her toward the floor as she tried to stop him. As they made it to the dance floor the long intro was just ending and he pulled her flush against his body, "Just let me lead, let the magic take you." He whispered and smiled against her ear. Sarah gasped as she felt a pull surround her and suddenly her legs were moving in perfect synch with his. Sarah was in heaven, he looked amazing doing the salsa, his hips and arms moved in perfect fluid motion, and when he moved against her body and pushed against her as she moved backwards his eyes never left hers. His gentle hands slid across her arms and fingertips like silk, he smiled now and again when she would spin away from him and then back against his chest. The trumpets blared in unison, the drums beat, the piano matched every footstep they made and the guitar strummed all around them, and the magic he poured into her body had her moving in ways she didn't think possible, by the end of the song she was smiling and laughing in pure ecstasy.

At the very last note he pulled her sharply against him. They were both breathing a little heavier, his lips curled into a sinister smile as they heard applause all around them. Sarah looked around to find the entire club watching them. Jareth stepped a foot away from her and made a delicate hand gesture towards her, and they both bowed. She laughed as he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her gently on the lips. As soon as they calmed the music slowed and Jareth started her into a slow dance.

_can't believe it's over  
I watched the whole thing fall  
And I never saw the writing that was on the wall  
If I'd only knew  
The days were slipping past  
That the good things never last  
That you were crying_

She moved her head to rest against his chest and he pulled her into a dance so similar to one they had danced before.

_Summer turned to winter  
And the snow it turned to rain  
And the rain turned into tears upon your face  
I hardly recognized the girl you are today  
And god I hope it's not too late  
It's not too late  
'Cause you are not alone  
I'm always there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
Till the light comes pouring through  
'Cause when you feel like you're done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe, you're not lost  
When your worlds crashing down  
And you can't bear the thought  
I said, babe, you're not lost_

Jareth pulled her closer and they slowed into a small two step, all that existed in that moment was the two of them.

Life can show no mercy  
It can tear your soul apart  
It can make you feel like you've gone crazy  
But you're not  
Things have seem to changed  
There's one thing that's still the same  
In my heart you have remained  
And we can fly fly fly away

It was this very moment as the words the man crooned from the stage that she knew she had fallen for Jareth that she could no more be away from him then stop breathing.

'Cause you are not alone  
And I am there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
Till the light comes pouring through  
'Cause when you feel like you're done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe, you're not lost

_When the worlds crashing down  
And you can not bear the cross  
I said, baby, you're not lost_

The only difficult thing to do now was tell him. They still had things to discuss. She held him tighter and sighed. She would tell him, and she would do it soon. But not before they talked. She needed to know he felt the same way. She thought she knew sometimes, then her fathers words came back to her, '…_Look I may be over protective Sarah but this man is interested in you, I may be your father but I'm still a man and I know when a man looks at you the way he does, he's in love.' _She sighed at the memory. She wanted to be sure before she gave her heart away. Of course that was ridiculous, he already had it.

The song ended before they stopped dancing. Sarah looked up into Jareth's eyes. They seemed to hold uncontrolled emotion for a moment. She cupped his cheek and smiled. He seemed to relax at her smile. And he motioned towards the lounge.

She stopped him for a moment, "I prefer your dancing over his."

He chuckled low and placed his hand on the small of her back. Lucian was snacking on some type of appetizer when they returned. He looked up and smiled.

"You two were amazing out there." He looked sincere. Sarah gave a lopsided grin and slumped against Jareth closing her eyes.

"Tired love?"

"MmmHmmm." She replied lazily.

After Lucian finished his meal they took a cab back to the hotel, she laid against Jareth's shoulder the entire ride. Lucian removed his coat and flopped on the couch and turned the television on. Sarah removed her jacket and shoes and moved towards her room. Jareth pulled his scarf and coat off and rolled up his sleeves. He looked over at Sarah. "Are you going to sleep?"

She nodded, did a second glance at him and walked into her room. She quickly removed her dress and placed a tank top and pajama bottoms on. She has just finished washing her face and pulled her hair out of the ribbon when she heard a knock on her door. It was Jareth.

"Can I come tuck you in? He asked with a smile.

Sarah simply smiled and moved away from the door to let him in. He closed the door and followed her into the bedroom. She was pulling the comforter away from the bed as he came up behind her and pulled her against his chest, she fell against him and he gently turned her in his arms until his mouth ran across her cheek and to her lips. He kissed her gently, soothing her worries away with each caress, she opened and received his sweet taste, something in that moment that she realized she had missed greatly. He casually picked her up and laid her down on the bed, his body moved over hers and stayed their for several minutes until he moved to the other side of the bed, never resisting her lips. They laid in each others arms; kissing, caressing, feeling, touching, holding, memorizing. He slowed after awhile and placed his forehead against hers and sighed. She looked into his eyes.

"Not so platonic anymore is it?" He laughed in a whisper.

She replied warmly, "No, is that okay?"

"Better then okay, love."

Sarah sighed in content. Her eyes closed. She felt him caress her face and her arms with his fingertips. After a while she opened her eyes again and he was asleep, his face was slack and content, he looked so beautiful with his eyes closed, slight curl to his lips, not a care in the world. She smiled and kissed his lips one more time and she too succumbed to sleep.

*AU/Note: So the music I was playing while listening to this is was Michael Buble from his album Call Me Irresponsible. The song lyrics in this are from "Lost" by Michael Buble. (I love that song.) So if you feel like it playing it here's my play list:

Salsa song: "Save the Last Dance"

Slow song: "Lost"

At the Hotel: "Home"

~Enjoy…Oh and just in case, no they did not have sex! Not yet…Geez people haha, you'll know when I write it hee hee!

**I know…I know this chapter was short but there is a purpose. ******** Thanks in advance for being patient with me!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Notice: Just reminding you again, Fluff, fluff, some plot, more fluff, and maybe some more plot._

***I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters-they are all owned by Jim Henson Co.**

**AU: I have to say in advance that I greatly apologize for being so late in updates, I recently lost a member of my family and have been going through I guess what some might say a mourning process. I am also leaving today to go to another state to help in assisting with the funeral processions for said loss. But I felt I should leave a nice chapter for all to read. I do hope you enjoy this story as much as I am in writing it!**

Chapter 10

The next morning Sarah woke in bed next to a divine warmth. Jareth had scooped her into his arms her head was carefully resting upon his chest. She could hear his heart beating steadily and felt each deep and easy breath he took. She knew he was still asleep, and slowly she crept away to lift herself up and look into his face. He looked so innocent and beautiful. The light was caressing his face in tender beams that seemed to enhance his features. It seemed even in sleep he held onto the mask and didn't reveal his true markings. Sarah thought about it and pouted; she missed them and wanted to see them. She suddenly felt fingertips caress her neck; she looked down to see those blue eyes looking right at her.

"You have an adorable pout, did you know that?" He smirked.

"No I didn't." She replied.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing, I was just remembering that you mask your markings."

"Do you want to me to take it off?"

She nodded with a shy smile. He smiled back and before her eyes his face gave way to the ethereal raise in the eyebrows, the dark shading in the eyelids, and the mysterious glitter that seemed to shimmer over his cheeks slightly, she laughed mentally, thinking the site was amazing, but also something sentimental about his true face, the one she remembered.

"You can't tell me another woman hasn't seen you and drawn in the markings mentally and thought you looked a lot like the Goblin King, I mean there have been women that journeyed through the Labyrinth right?

Jareth sat up and pulled her hands into his own and kissed each one tenderly. He smiled at her. "Not possible love."

"Why not, you're not someone easy to forget Jareth?" He raised his brows and smiled.

"Because love, you're the only one who remembers." She looked shocked. "And I like it that way." His eyes took on a feral glow.

"Why is that?"

"Because I wanted you to remember."

"So everyone just forgets?"

"Not quite, I make them forget."

"Oh."

She smiled as he slowly pulled her down into the bed with him and he continued to hold her tightly in his arms. Sarah thought the feeling was something she could get use to. She found it interesting that she was lying in the bed with him, clothes still on, they hadn't slept together in the sexual term they had literally just slept. And it made her love him all the more.

Eventually they heard a knocking on Sarah's front door. Jareth opened it to reveal room service. _'Lucian'_ she thought. Jareth smiled and opened the plate covers to reveal morning porridge and miso. They enjoyed the meal and decided to get ready. After Jareth left to his own room Sarah looked in the mirror for a very long time thinking she was going to wake up any moment and realize it was all in her head. She pinched herself just in case. She sighed.

"I thought I gave up my dreams…Oh Jareth…" She whispered.

Sarah spent the rest of the morning sorting through her bags for clothes and hanging some up, she only hung up a couple more outfits because Jareth stated they would be leaving before Thursday to reach Kyoto, which they would be going to by themselves. Lucian would be meeting them in Osaka. Now that things had changed between her and Jareth she was more nervous about being alone with him. She had never _slept_ with any man. She wanted it to be important and that all-to-cliché _special_, and she knew she would possibly be with Jareth. The more she thought about it the worse the nerves got. She wanted to be perfect for him, but she knew that wasn't possible. He was much older then her, he must have had other lovers before? Were they fae like him? She could only expect them to be as beautiful as the males. She sighed in frustration, could she live up to his expectations? Before she could think about it any further she watched Jareth walk into the room. Sarah was sitting on her knees digging through a bag and had to rise up to see him.

"I apologize for leaving you alone for so long, but there were things I needed to take care of, Lucian being one of them. And also, we will be attending one of largest customers here in Tokyo tonight for dinner." He seemed more relaxed and content. He casually walked over to the couch and sat down; his mask was back in place.

"Did you thank Lucian for the breakfast?"

He looked confused, "Thank him; it's the least he could do. I was not intending for him to come with us." He looked upset again.

Sarah smiled. "Yes, why is it that Lucian had to come with us? Mummy and Daddy can't trust Jareth to go out by himself?" She giggled.

Jareth pulled her over to him while he scoffed, "You should be more worried about yourself." He smiled evilly. Sarah smacked him in the arm and laughed.

"No, it isn't that, they made him come to spy on me, more or less. But they'll get nothing out of him. Of all the people to come with me, only Lucian would I allow this of, and I trust him, he may slip up once in a while, but he would never deceive me…there aren't many people from my world that I trust Sarah, (he chuckled for a moment in thought) not many people period."

Sarah was confused, it still didn't answer much. "But why would they want to spy on you?"

"Because they're very curious as to what I am doing in the Aboveground, love." He idly played with a lock of her hair.

"Are they going to show up here?"

"Heavens no Sarah, the last time my parents came Aboveground their entire entourage had to come and it's quite the extravagance believe me. They care not of this world and do not partake of it as much as other faes do. Although, other fae are not attempting to run the Underground as they are."

"Your parents run the entire Underground?"

He smiled lazily. "Yes Sarah, they are the High King and Queen." He chuckled to himself, "Don't worry yourself about them, we won't be seeing them."

"Will you ever go back there?"

"To the Underground?"

"Yes."

"I suppose…perhaps some day I will." He seemed deep in thought and then he turned to her. "It doesn't really matter, what I care about is right here."

Sarah's eyes widened. '_How much more do you need? He just told you he cared about you!'_ Sarah wasn't sure how to take this. She wanted to really believe he cared about her, wanted to believe he loved her, and by all accounts he acted the part. But actions did not always speak as loud as words. The small occurrences she overheard with Lucian gave her doubts as to what was really going on. She wanted to know the truth until she gave in to anything, or said anything for that matter. Jareth suddenly pulled her attention towards him.

"Is something the matter Sarah?"

She composed herself and smiled. "No."

"Please, we are both here to have fun together, are we not? Let us not worry about troublesome things." He attempted to convince as he kissed her lips.

* * *

Later that evening Sarah got ready in a strapless cocktail gown, it was black and white with silver trim along the bust and hem of the billowy skirt. Jareth and Lucian were dressed nicely as always and Sarah could not get over the fact that dark grays looked wonderful on Jareth. Lucian was flamboyant as always, which Sarah was shocked by; she had always thought Jareth to be the more flamboyant from his dress in the Labyrinth.

"Lucian, does Jareth dress like you when he is in the Underground?"

"Well, I would have to say that for this world, yes it would be flamboyant, but for the Underground it's pretty casual. He isn't as showy as some people. Not that he needs to be."

"I thought his outfit in the Labyrinth was pretty flamboyant." She laughed.

"Really, how'd you see him?" Lucian asked curious. Sarah explained to him what he wore and Lucian's eyes bulged. "Tsk, Tsk, Sarah, I would have never thought you to have such an imagination at that age."

Sarah was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't understand? Every runner creates what type of Labyrinth they are going to run, sometimes Jareth will be evil, sometimes good, it all depends on how you see them, and it is different for everyone. Although I must say your idea of him is quite the flamboyant."

"So the creatures in the Labyrinth, they aren't…real?" Sarah looked crushed.

"Oh yes, they are real, it's only Jareth whom plays either the hero or the antagonist, I suppose it depends on how you see him."

"Well I only saw him as I read in the book!" She defended.

"Book? What book?" Lucian asked.

"The Labyrinth…don't you…"

"Lucian! Please call a cab for us now." Jareth interrupted. Sarah narrowed her eyes at him. Lucian moved away quietly.

Jareth started to walk away and Sarah slammed her clutch down on the table and walked into her room. She was seriously upset. She heard footsteps behind her as she began removing her earrings.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm staying here!" She explained.

"Why don't you want to come to dinner?"

"As if you even have to ask!"

"Sarah I am at a loss, what do you mean?"

Sarah growled and spun around, "What do I mean? Don't play me for a fool Jareth, what is this game you're playing, I want to know what the hell he meant, what book, what does he mean what book? Has no other runner received a book before? Why am I getting the idea that my run was different from anyone else's, and not just the fact that I had won? And stop beating around the bush, I want the truth damn it!" She was breathing heavier and decided to sit on the nearest chair for comfort, she wanted to cry.

She heard him sigh next to her and he crouched next to the chair and took her hand. He was silent for awhile and then looked over at her.

"Sarah…come to dinner with me, after we finish we'll come back here and I promise to answer all your questions."

"Only the ones you feel comfortable with."

"That is what we agreed upon is it not?"

"I was so stupid, I should never have agreed to that, now its biting me in the ass."

"Sarah, I promise that in time I will reveal all to you, now is not a good time."

"Is it because Lucian is here, is that why?"

He nodded, "Some of it is, and some of it…I would be appreciative if you could give this one request to me, for now." He looked up at her, his eyes serious.

Sarah paused for a long moment before sighing. "Fine, I will give this request to you. But eventually you have to tell me everything, because if you don't…I'm leaving Jareth."

He said yes as he nodded his head in understanding. Sarah placed her earrings back on and they headed out the door.

* * *

The restaurant was very stylish and hugged along the coast of Japan. Tokyo's Murakami-Rainbow bridge could be seen in the distance. It was beautiful. Women in brightly colored Kimono's served tea and elegant tables held some of the finest china Sarah had ever seen. It was a nice mix of Western style meets Asian. They sat in a private room that overlooked the bridge and city lights. Jareth and Lucian sat next to her as the other men sat across from them. The other men were merchants and business owners of the restaurant. They spoke very good English but slipped into Japanese occasionally while speaking with Sarah after they learned she could converse. She enjoyed the conversation; although rather simple, she was enjoying watching Lucian and Jareth play business men. They did it so fluidly as if they had been doing it their entire lives. After listening and watching for a long time Sarah decided to go to the ladies room. After she went to walk back into the private room she saw a door opening to the patio lounge outside. She walked out the door and stood along the neat wooden fence overlooking the ocean. She enjoyed the breeze that blew across her face. It was chilly but it felt nice to get out and feel the air. She must have been out there for a while because she suddenly felt her warm shawl over her shoulders. She turned around expecting to see Jareth but it was Lucian.

She looked up at him in surprise. "Hello Lucian."

He smiled. "Hello Sarah. You've been out here for awhile."

"I'm sorry, that's terribly rude of me."

"Not at all, it seems the custom for the men to speak to the other men only, I'm sorry if you felt left out."

"No, it's okay, I kind of like it out here, its beautiful." She smiled as she turned her face into the breeze again.

"Yeah, you're both leaving for Kyoto tomorrow I believe."

"Why aren't you coming?" She couldn't help it; she wanted to hear his excuse.

"Oh well, I have some people I need to meet in Osaka, but I'll see you there in a few days." He smiled. "I heard Kyoto is really nice, it looks like the Japan of ancient times. You're even staying inside an original Ryokan."

"Yes, I know. I can't wait, it should be fun."

"Sarah..?"

"Hmm?"

"Be patient with Jareth. He really cares about you."

Sarah looked up at Lucian. He smiled and patted her hands. His eyes widened.

"By the Underground woman, you want to catch your death out here; your hands are as cold as ice!" He admonished while rubbing them.

Sarah laughed. "Sorry I hadn't noticed." Lucian frowned and pulled her towards the door.

"Come on, inside with you." She let him lead.

* * *

After an hour more of several different wines and talking, Jareth was able to wrap things up and they made their way back to the hotel. On the way in Sarah noticed a massage room and decided that she would make an appt for tomorrow morning. After making her appt. Lucian also made an appt at the same time, he thought it would be nice. Sarah continued upstairs with the boys and retreated into her room. She was tired and didn't honestly feel like listening to Jareth dodge all her questions at the moment. She was mad at herself for getting so upset at him and now felt like it was for nothing because all she wanted to do now was tell him to forget it and go to bed. As she changed into her pajamas she realized she went almost the entire evening without really talking to him. She figured maybe tomorrow after her massage and after they took the train to Kyoto that she would be able to get some better answers out of him. She sighed as she looked over at the door adjoining their rooms. She walked over and was about to close it when she noticed him standing inside the doorframe. She looked at him.

"May I come in?" He asked quietly.

Sarah nodded and flopped on the couch. She didn't look at him as he took the chair facing her. There was a long moment of silence and finally he spoke.

"I'm sorry I haven't been completely honest with you…"

"Jareth, hold on." She interrupted as she pulled her leg under her other leg. "I have to apologize for being so nosy. I am sure there are things that you don't feel comfortable telling me and I'm ok with that for now, I figure all in good time you will reveal everything to me…" Sarah paused and looked up at him. "The one thing I do want to know for sure is this…do you honestly care about me, or am I mistaken, because if I am I'm pretty much feeling like the world's biggest idiot." She laughed at herself.

Jareth moved and sat down next to her and took her hands. "Oh no Sarah, you are not mistaken about my caring about you, I care deeply for you." He kissed her hands and slowly pulled her into his arms. "I don't think you can even begin to understand the depth of my caring for you." He whispered. Sarah sighed and fell deeper into his embrace. He kissed her hair and lazily ran his fingers along her arm.

"I will tell you that…at the end of your journey you had already won, my last words to you were not subterfuge. They were from my heart, but they were…misconstrued, I didn't know what exactly I was saying at the time, and I was desperate, I wanted you to remain with me, but not exactly for the reasons you would. It was too much too soon, and you were so young, and I was so brash. I like much better how now we have progressed, I would not change what happened in the past for anything, for I am completely and utterly focused on the present, and I want you here with me, more then I can think of being anywhere and with anyone else. The decisions we have made that have brought us into this fortuitous situation are more then I could have ever imagined, so I must thank you for that."

Sarah sat within his arms listening to every word as her heart sped and her mind went reeling. She couldn't have asked for more acceptance. It was everything she needed to hear and more. She smiled at him and kissed his lips gently. She didn't know what else to do or say, and she was more then happy with his explanation.

"Is this sufficient enough for you, for it is the truth?"

Sarah nodded then she laughed, "If I had known donating the book would have been the key to you coming back into my life I would have given it away much sooner."

Jareth smirked then he grew serious. "Why did you give the book away?"

Sarah grimaced. "I thought it was just a story…"

"Oh, well that's much better then I had thought."

"What did you think?"

"I thought you had hated it, and perhaps hated me."

Sarah shook her head, "Actually no, I tried desperately for months to try and reach you or my friends and I couldn't. It made me kind of depressed and so I stopped. And eventually I figured perhaps someone else might enjoy the story, I honestly thought I might be able to find another copy someday, (she chuckled) silly me." Jareth smiled and squeezed her. "Actually, you said the Labyrinth was written for me? Why just for me?"

Jareth smiled slowly, that smile that meant he knew something she didn't. She narrowed her eyes.

"It was written for you. Sarah, would you find me an old pervert if you happened to know that I was watching you before you ever traveled through the Labyrinth?"

Sarah thought about it, it was a little disturbing, but she wasn't going to question the past too much. "I don't know. How did you feel about me, and how long before I went to the Labyrinth?"

"Valid questions; I wasn't romantically interested in you at the time, and I believe the first time I saw you, you were about 10 years old. I _was_ interested in your dreams, you had the most vivid and amazing imagination I had ever seen, it was powerful all on its own, and I wanted you to be able to truly believe in it, people with abilities such as your own call to Fae such as myself, regardless of age. So I gave you the Labyrinth, a story made just for you, and watching you play the part of the heroine always made me smile."

Sarah blushed then laughed, "You're rather arrogant, making yourself the heroine's love interest." Jareth agreed in a nod and looked down at her his eyes grew serious once more.

"Although, giving you the Labyrinth gave you true knowledge of my power, and you were able to call to me. I honestly never expected that, but I shouldn't have been so surprised by you. I never meant for you to actually run the Labyrinth, and when you did, I was impetuous and foolish."

"I never meant for any of what did happen to happen, but it's in the past now, and as I said before, I rather like what we have now."

"I do too."

Jareth smiled and began kissing her softly. His hands gently roamed up her skin and through her hair. He fondled her tongue and lapped at her lips as she moaned and writhed under him. He pulled away out of breath.

"You trust me don't you Sarah?" He whispered in her mouth.

"Yes." She breathed, as she moved her hands over his shirt and into it to feel his silky skin. He shivered under her touch.

"Sarah…" He moaned.

"Yes Jareth…"

Just before anymore action could be taken Sarah's cell phone rang several times. As she was about to forget about it her work cell Jareth had gotten her started ringing.

"Ugh, I better see who that is."

"I believe it's your father, you do realize you have yet to call him."

Sarah quickly got up and moved to her phone, "Shit, I totally forgot."

Jareth chuckled and whispered in her ear, "You've been a little distracted as of late love." He slowly moved away and walked into the other room as Sarah answered the phone.

"Hello, Daddy?"

"Sarah, why didn't you call me, is everything all right?"

"Yes Daddy, everything is fine, we arrived a couple days ago, I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner but we've been all over the place!"

"So you're having a good time?"

"Yes, and as a matter of fact another colleague from the company has joined us. He is hilarious; he's like an adult Toby…" Sarah continued conversing with her father. He seemed happy to finally hear from her, she could hear the worry in his voice. She cursed herself for not calling and vocally promised him she'd keep in touch more often. After an hour of talking with him she let him go and looked around for Jareth.

She walked into the other room and saw Lucian sitting at the bar having some more wine and Jareth was sitting on the couch lounging in front of the television. He was watching a movie that was actually in English, it looked like Titanic. Jareth noticed her approach.

Lucian asked, "Is this a true story?"

Sarah looked to the movie to him, "The ship is, but I don't believe the love story is."

"Hmm." He replied while taking a sip.

Jareth looked at the screen for a moment, "I remember reading about it when I was in London, and it was one of the most tragic maritime losses ever, I think 1200 people died on that ship."

Sarah stood in shock, she couldn't quite get a grip on the fact that Jareth had been alive during that time, and had witnessed so many important historical matters. Jareth stared at her and motioned for her to sit by him. Sarah sat down still in shock.

She turned to him in awe, "I forget…you're so much older then I am you've lived through some amazing generations, unbelievable."

He smiled at her and pulled her into his arms, "Now you make me feel too old."

"Jareth that was almost 100 years ago!"

"Yes I am well aware." He seemed tired. And Sarah busied her mind with the idea of him living forever and never aging, yet, she would not...best not to think about it.

* * *

**I will have chpt. 11 up soon. And yes the next chapter will be "the one"! Fangirls squeel for joy lol! Thank you for the reviews!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Notice: Just reminding you again, Fluff, fluff, some plot, more fluff, and maybe some more plot._

***I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters-they are all owned by Jim Henson Co.**

**I know-it's been a looooooonnnggg time. I recently re-read this entire story and when I was finished with Chpt. 10 I was like- wtf? That's it. I hate stories with no endings. So I won't do that. I'm going to finish this damn story. I love it too much. So here it is, Chapter 11. Although I will not be writing intense lemons, there is a little lime in here but nothing too extreme. But like it states- it is mature content.**

Chapter 11

The next morning Sarah awoke to an alarm message reminding her she had an appointment at the Spa. Lucian was already wrapped in a towel enjoying his massage when she arrived. At first it was a little embarrassing to be half naked in front of Lucian, her breasts were shielded from view but she couldn't help but notice his trim figure, he seemed quite as ease with himself. _Damn Fae._

"So Lady Sarah, are you excited for your next endeavor to Kyoto?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. It should be really fun considering we are going to visit some Shrines and temples. And also see some of the beautiful parks while there."

Lucian smirked, "And you'll be all _alone_ with you-know-who?"

Sarah blushed. She felt like hiding, '_What's with the shyness all of a sudden, it's not like he doesn't know?'_

"Come now Lady Sarah, I know you have feelings for Jareth. It's alright to have them."

Sarah gave him a complacent look followed by a contented sigh when the massage lady rubbed out a rather stubborn muscle. "Tell me Lucian. Why did Jareth suddenly decided to retire?"

Lucian's eyes betrayed him for just a moment and then his face was a mask, Sarah had grown to notice this in Jareth and so it was not lost on her. He recovered quickly enough and stared at her. With a serious tone he answered, "That is not for me to tell Lady Sarah. I'm sure Jareth will give you his answer when it is time."

"He keeps telling me that. Well it was worth a try." She smirked and turned over away from Lucian.

"Oh Sarah, you can't sneak it out of me, although maybe…"

Sarah turned her head to look at him. "Really?"

He smirked, "For a kiss."

She smiled. "No way. "

He shrugged. "Well it was worth a try."

"Lucian, you truly are a playboy." Sarah quipped.

He sighed. "I know."

After they were finished they walked back to their rooms in brand new white terry cloth bath robes that Sarah found ridiculously luxurious. As they walked into the main room Jareth was talking into a crystal, he was already freshly showered and clean. Sarah could smell his wonderful scent as she walked ever closer to him. He didn't seem to notice her at first. She could hear a woman's voice coming through the crystal. He looked over at her and did a double take.

"I must apologize but I will have to let you go now." Jareth said into the crystal.

"Wait! Jareth! Damn you!" The woman yelled. The crystal popped out of existence.

The handsome fae pulled his full attention to Sarah and she gave him a confused look.

"Not to be nosy or rude but who was that?" She asked.

"That would be my sister darling. She was having a little trouble." He replied moving closer adjusting a strand of hair from her face.

"It sounded like she was pretty pissed off?" Sarah continued.

"Yes well, not everyone can manage the goblins." His hand dropped to his side.

Sarah moved towards her room, "Yeah tell me about it. Those goblins were a heap of trouble for me."

Lucian dropped his empty coffee mug on the table; it jostled a moment then rolled in the sink. His eyes were slightly wide and he looked from Jareth to Sarah.

"You, met the goblins?" Lucian asked Sarah.

"Yes, I had to get past the Goblin City to get to the castle. It was crazy; thank goodness I had friends in the labyrinth."

"Yes, thank goodness." Lucian added.

Jareth chuckled. "Lucian, the goblins she met, let's just say they were a much nicer version, then the real goblins."

"Ah, well then, that is a very, very good thing." He sighed, as if in relief.

"What do you mean the _real _goblins?"

"Sarah, as I told you the Labyrinth is different for everyone, including yourself. The real goblins of the Goblin City are much more dangerous, they are dark, they are truly mischievous, but they are also the soldiers of the castle. They guard the castle and they protect the king."

"Wow. I had no idea. So those silly little guys that were drunk all the time were just ones within the…"

"Yes, within the book." Jareth interrupted.

"Oh."

"The Book! I keep hearing about this book! Jareth? Dear cousin, when are you going to tell me about the book?"

Jareth narrowed his eyes then smirked. "Never, dear cousin."

"Huh. Well Sarah perhaps I should have given you the information as requested." Lucian grumbled.

Sarah froze but regained her composure quickly. _Oh you are so in trouble! So you wanna play like that Lucian?_

"No Lucian, it wouldn't have worked out, I wasn't willing to meet your requirement for such information." She smiled cruelly at him. _Hah. Take that. Jerk._

Jareth looked at them both confused, and then he turned his look to Lucian. "Information? You required something for information?"

"Just a kiss." Lucian smirked. "Ah but don't get all flustered over it, your lady stays true, she refused my proposal, thus, only a shame for me." Lucian moved to the bedroom.

"A shame indeed. It will be shame if I have to send you to one of my oubliette's for a few centuries if you ever attempt such bribery again."

Lucian hollered from the other room, "Yes, yes I know, I was only testing."

Jareth frowned. Sarah decided to get her bags ready and herself for the train to Kyoto.

Sarah looked around her spacious hotel room one last time. She left a message for a father explaining where they were going next. She looked out the window. The skies were cloudy and it looked like it might rain. She decided to add a light sweater to her attire. The weather was balmy but still brisk.

Lucian was on the phone arranging for a taxi to pick them up and take them to the train station. Jareth picked up her bags and made his way to the door. "Sarah are you ready?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes."

Lucian carried Jareth's luggage and they made their way down to the lobby until the taxi arrived. While the taxi driver placed the bags in the trunk Jareth whispered to Lucian and Sarah looked out over the expanse of the city. _I feel like everything is going by so fast. I know I should be enjoying myself but I can't help all the questions running through my head. I feel like I'm going to explode._ Sarah felt a gentle hand tap her shoulder. A slender-older-feminine hand. It was a nice old lady in a beautiful kimono. She held out an ornate blue umbrella to Sarah and bowed her head. "Is this for me?" The old lady nodded and smiled.

"Thank you very much." Sarah replied in Japanese, still stunned with the kind gesture. She turned around to show Jareth but he was too caught up with his conversation with Lucian to notice. Sarah turned around again to bow in thanks, but the old lady in the pretty kimono was gone. Sarah's smile fell, she felt odd. Like the whole situation was off.

Jareth took her free hand and turned her around and noticed the umbrella. He grasped it gently in her hand and stared at it. "Where did you get this Sarah?" His eyes never leaving the umbrella.

"A nice old lady in a beautiful kimono gave it to me."

"A nice old lady in a Kimono?"

"I know it sounds weird but she did, I wanted to show you but you were so busy talking to Lucian, I went to turn around to thank her again, but she was gone."

Jareth shared a look with Lucian. Lucian shrugged and moved closer to Sarah.

"Well Sarah, you both are ready to go. I will miss you my darling. You take care of my dear cousin, and don't break his heart." He winked and kissed her hand.

"Thank you Lucian. You be good while we're away. I suppose we'll see you in Osaka?"

"Yes my lady, you will indeed. I will be waiting, most likely bored until your arrival."

"Goodbye Lucian."

"Goodbye my lady."

As Sarah and Jareth got into the car Lucian leaned into the door and smiled, "Enjoy the bullet train my lady, I hear it's quite a fun ride."

"I will thank you Lucian, by the way? Where is your hat, I just love that hat!" Sarah asked. _Seriously, it's the cutest hat ever._

Lucian moved up and looked around for a brief second, and then suddenly it was in Sarah's lap.

"Keep it safe for me will you?" He winked again. He waved goodbye and nodded to some gesture Jareth made that Sarah did not notice, she was too busy placing the derby on her head.

The Nozomi train was quiet and Sarah and Jareth did not speak much to each other.

'_There are too many people around us for me to ask or talk about anything, even if most speak another language, I just don't feel comfortable right now.'_ Sarah thought.

Jareth held her hand the entire ride and he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off the umbrella. Sarah pulled at the handle to bring it up to her view. Even the handle was ornately carved with beautiful sakura petals.

"I can't believe that lady just gave something like this to me."

"Neither can I." He mumbled.

"What do you mean, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Since I did not see her, I cannot tell you exactly, but that umbrella is magical, it reeks of magic. Soft pulses… no…more like waves of magic roll all around it. It's a rather powerful gift. I can't say exactly what its purpose is, other than to shade you from the sun, or rain. But its true nature cannot be revealed, it's somehow shielded from my view. So…strange?" He explained with furrowed brows.

"You mean this is a magical umbrella?" Sarah asked keeping the umbrella a distance from herself.

"Yes, but worry not, it has no dark magic on it. It seems someone in this realm is perhaps looking out for you my dear. This gift has no ill intention. It is quite the opposite. It is a sign of good fortune, but from whom I do not know. This is no fae gift; it is a gift of the old gods, perhaps a gift of the demons."

"Demons?!" Sarah shouted, and then relaxed; she didn't want to bring a bunch of attention to them.

Jareth patted her hand. "Better known as Youkai in this country, not all demons are bad. The word merely holds a negative definition in your world. This is not a gift from a bad demon. I sense no malice, you should hold on to it, at least while you are here."

Sarah stared at the umbrella. It seemed ominous and other-worldly now. _'I don't know if I'm scared of this thing, or excited about it? Why would some demon give this to me?'_

"Do they know about fae?" Sarah asked.

"Yes I suppose they do. I myself have dealt with demons before, but never in this world. I assumed they would be around like us. But I have no idea why one would want to protect you." Jareth whispered.

"Yeah, that's really weird."

Jareth chuckled and pulled Sarah closer, "Sometimes Sarah, demons, fae, magical creatures-they have no purpose for what they do, sometimes they merely just do things. Sometimes out of boredom, sometimes because they feel like it. It's all very random of course."

"Is that what you think happened here?"

"Perhaps, I'm sure sooner or later, we'll find out."

'_That doesn't make me feel better Jareth. Stupid magical creatures.'_

Once they arrived in Kyoto at the beautiful Ryokan they had some lunch. Sarah thought some sake would be in order after all that magical demon talk. After lunch Jareth suggested they should take in the Onsen, better known as the hot springs bath. Sarah was more than excited to do this. She had been really looking forward to enjoying an Onsen.

As she was getting ready to bathe herself before they entered the hot spring she watched a gleam of light shimmer over the umbrella resting on the table. She touched it lightly. It hummed. _'What the hell was that? Is that what magic feels like?' _As soon as she felt the magic it was gone. And the umbrella lay still and dull. _'That was weird.'_

Once Sarah washed, she wrapped her hair up in a bun and brought a small towel to rest her head against the rocks. As she walked outside into the fresh cool air, the steam could be seen rising from the spring. Jareth was already inside the onsen, his head resting against a white towel, tendrils of blonde and white hair clung to his face, a slight sheen of sweat covered his forehead and cheeks. It gave his already gorgeous skin tone a beautiful blush. His eyes were closed as if in sleep and his broad well chiseled chest rose and fell with each breath he took. Sarah gulped. _My God, can this man get any better looking?_

He slowly opened his eyes and turned them towards Sarah. His eyes looked over her body like he was already touching her and she shivered. He smirked.

_Yes, he obviously can. Stupid Jareth._

Gently she sunk into the hot spring, the warm water enveloped her skin and immediately seeped into her bones. _Oh I need to get one of these_.

"Oh, this is so amazing." Sarah sighed in complete bliss.

"Hmm, if I could hear you sigh like that again, I might have to magically create one in the brownstone." He smiled with a hint of mischievousness.

"Seriously? Could you?"

Jareth raised in eyebrow and nodded. _Obviously that must be code for "Of course I could."_

"Oh, this is so amazing." Sarah smiled seductively as she over dramatized the sigh and pushed her body up slightly in a very sensual manner.

Jareth's towel slipped into the water as he pulled his head up, his eyes shot to hers with a dangerous look of delight. _Oh shit, that went too well. Hee hee._

She kept the smile and he moved over to her and pulled her against his bare skin. "Don't tease me Sarah, I'm tightly strung as it is, and doing those sort of…suggestive things will get you into a lot of trouble."

Sarah smirked and moved her hands up his tone arms and slowly along the back of his neck, bringing her chest against his and her lips closer to his. She opened her mouth to release a breath she was purposefully holding and melded to his body. "But I enjoy teasing you Jareth. It's about time you got a taste…" she gently kissed his lower lip and gently pulled tugged at it with her teeth then let go… "Of your own medicine."

And the string broke. Jareth took her mouth in a heartbeat. The kiss was as heated as the hot spring and what little clothing they had on was becoming a nuisance quickly. He licked his way down her throat leaving searing kisses here and there, as she moaned breathlessly into the dusky evening. She could feel his heart beating and his labored breathing. Sarah watched the mask shimmer and fade as his markings shown clear. He was so beautiful in that moment, so lost in her. Sarah was beside herself. She could not believe this beautiful creature was enjoying her to the point of no control over his abilities. It was a huge turn on. She thought she just might climax in this hot spring before any real action was to occur.

Jareth began to caress her shoulders as he moved his mouth towards her breasts, and slipped her bathing suit strings down her arms, she complied willingly, he stopped for the briefest of moments to move the coverings aside, and indulge upon a pert nipple. Sarah's body cried out. Her arms held tightly to his shoulders. He sucked gently and pulled away to look up at her.

"My beautiful Sarah." His face was flush and his lips swollen. Sarah's eyes softened and she kissed him tenderly. He smiled as he traced lazy circles down her back. He began kissing her jawline. Sarah moaned as she surrendered her neck once again. "How I love you." He whispered against her skin.

She suddenly felt a hum of magic surround herself and Jareth. Sarah stiffened and looked up at Jareth. His eyes were wide and he chuckled at her. "Did you want to go back to our rooms?" He asked with a devious yet hopeful smile.

"What?!" She asked startled.

"Nothing love, it's alright."

_Wait a minute, either he read my mind or I just attempted magic!_

"Jareth? Did I do that?"

He stilled. Then he relaxed. "You mean the magic?"

"Well duh. Yes the magic. Can I do magic?!"

He was smiling! _Don't smile at me!_

"Perhaps you can." He was still grinning softly.

Sarah started to panic, she noticed that she had somehow wrapped both her legs around his waist and his arms were low on her hips. Magic swirled around them both and in an instant they were inside the room. Wet, soaking the tatami mat.

"Not bad, for your first transport."

All she could do was sit there in his lap and be stunned. "Jareth, did I really just do that?"

He smirked and they were dry and so was the tatami mat. "Yes Sarah, you did." He pulled her closer and held her, like she was made of glass. He moved to cup her face.

"Sarah, let me explain something to you, because I can feel it." He laughed. "I can actually feel your emotions; I can feel my magic within you." _Jareth, did you have too much sake?_

"You accepted me love. Well more to the point, you accept my feelings for you. And those feelings are shared." He had this look of, need I say more.

"You mean…" Sarah couldn't say it, did she love him? Does she love him? _Yes, yes I do. But this is so crazy, it's so soon. _

"Jareth? You're not playing a joke on me right?"

He laughed again. "No my sweet and I'm sorry for having such a jovial attitude regarding your inability to accept this, but I have no power over you, this is all you. You would not have been able to transport us if you did not love me." He paused. His face fell slightly. "Unless, you think this is a trick. Unless, you don't trust me." His brows furrowed.

Sarah moved from his lap and started to pace. "It's not that Jareth. I do trust you." She stopped and looked at him. "The real question is do you trust me?"

He paused. "Yes, I trust you Sarah."

Than we need to stop this charade. I want to break the agreement. I refuse to say the words until you break the agreement and start telling me the truth, and I mean everything.

"Alright Sarah. I'll tell you the truth."

* * *

**I just wanted to add a BIG THANK YOU! To all my reviewers and readers who have faved this work. It is so appreciated that you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it. You guys are awesome. And to WOLRDINVENT-Luv yah babe, this story would not be possible without you! Off to write Chapter 12...**


End file.
